Demena's Real Story
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Demena, une amitié qui fait rêver... Mais est-ce que les dessous sont aussi brillants que l'image ? N'y a-t-il vraiment que de l'amitié entre Selena Gomez et Demi Lovato ?
1. Prologue

**PDV Externe**

_One day in 1999, casting for Barney & Friends_

2 petites filles... Au premier abord, elles n'ont rien en commun. Elles sont jeunes. Pour tout vous dire, elles n'ont que 7 ans. Et c'est pourtant là que toute leur histoire va commencé. L'histoire de leur carrière, l'histoire de leur amitié et, pour finir, l'histoire de leur amour inavouable... Ce jour-là, ces 2 petites filles ont décidés de se parler. L'une d'elle avait emmené de quoi s'occuper pendant l'attente avant le casting et elle avait décidé de le partager avec cette inconnue qui ne le resterait pas longtemps. Pendant que ces 2 petites filles faisaient connaissance, le casting se déroulait normalement, jusqu'à cette appel.

**? :**Selena Marie Gomez, c'est à vous.

La petite fille au cheveux bruns presque noirs se leva, sentant l'appréhension la gagner. Dans quelques minutes, son avenir serait joué.

**? :**Bonne chance.

C'était elle, la deuxième petite fille, celle au cheveux châtain.

**Selena :** Merci Demetria.  
**Demetria :** J'aime vraiment pas ce nom...

Selena sourit, se faisant la promesse intérieur qu'elle en trouverait un autre parce-que, elle en était sûre, cette fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer ferait partie intégrante de sa vie.

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard..._

**? :** Demetria Devonne Lovato, c'est à vous.

Selena, qui avait demandé à sa mère de rester, adressa les mêmes encouragement à la petite fille que ceux qu'elle avait prononcé en sa faveur un peu plus tôt.

**Selena :** Bonne chance.  
**Demetria :** Merci.

_Plusieurs jours plus tard..._

_Du côté de Selena_

Quelques part dans Grand Prairie, au Texas, dans un appartement pas très grand et d'un confort doutable, une petite fille au cheveux presque noirs sautait partout en hurlant.

**? :**J'ai été prise ! J'ai été prise !  
**? :** Selena, calme-toi...  
**Selena :** Maman, c'est mon rêve qui se réalise !  
**Mère de Selena :**Je sais ma chérie mais calme-toi.  
**? :** Mandy, laisse-la extérioriser toute la tension...  
**Mandy :** Brian, quand même, les voisins vont finir par râler.  
**Brian :** Alors on leur dira qu'une étoile est née.

_Du côté de Demetria_

Quelque part dans Dallas, au Texas, dans une petite maison aux allures pittoresque, une petite fille au cheveux châtain pleurait dans les bras de sa mère.

**Mère :** Demetria, pourquoi donc pleure-tu ? Tu as été prise.  
**Demetria :** Je sais, je suis tellement heureuse que je pleure.  
**Mère :** _(soupire et parle à elle-même)_ Ma fille est bizarre.  
**Demetria :** Je sais.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, dans un studio de Dallas..._

Alors que Demetria entrait dans l'immense studio de tournage, Selena, de son côté, attendait au bord du plateau avec un boule de stress logée dans le ventre. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, à présent, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour apercevoir le regard encourageant de sa mère, Selena repéra une autre tête familière. Se précipitant vers la petite fille au cheveux châtain, elle hurla

**Selena :** Demetria !  
**Demetria :** _(reconnaissant la personne qui l'appelait)_ Selena !

Les petites filles coururent l'une vers l'autre et se jetèrent dans les bras.

**Selena****et ****Demetria :** Tu as été prise ?  
**Selena****et ****Demetria :** Oui, toi aussi ?  
**Selena****et ****Demetria :** Mais c'est génial !

Leurs mères rirent de voir leurs anges respectifs dans un tel état. Les 2 petites filles surent à partir de ce jour que rien ne serait plus pareil dans leur vie...

_Quelques années plus tard..._

Les deux petites filles étaient toujours les meilleures amies du monde mais elles avaient grandies, elles avaient 12 ans à présent. Elles ne se séparaient quasiment jamais.

Selena avait passé un casting pour Disney, ignorant totalement que Demetria avait fait de même de son côté. Depuis le début de leur amitié, peu de choses c'était passées. La plus notable étant que Selena avait arrangé un des problème de Demetria.

**Selena :** Tu détestes toujours autant ton prénom ?  
**Demetria :** Bien sûr. Il est horrible.  
**Selena :** Et Demi, ça te conviendrait mieux ?  
**Demetria :**Pour de vrai ? Tu crois que ça me va bien ?  
**Selena :** Je me suis dit qu'au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, tu aurais toujours quelque chose de moi sur toi.  
**Demetria :** A fond que ça me va ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Demi. Ça gère !  
**Selena :** Alors, Demi, tu es officiellement l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.  
**Demi :** Heureuse de t'annoncer que c'est aussi ton cas Selly.  
**Selena :** Selly ?  
**Demi :** Tu m'as trouvé un surnom, j'en fais de même !  
**Selena :** _(rire)_Ça me va, c'est mignon Selly.

Elles se prirent dans leur bras, leur amitié était celée.

Elles ne se doutaient pas, en cet instant, que tout cela allait changer...


	2. Une véritable amitié n'a pas de fin

___4 Mars 2013 – Los Angeles_

___Maison de Selena Gomez_

******PDV Selena**

******? :** Selena, on s'en va !

En entendant ma mère m'appeler, j'allais pour éteindre la télé où je regardais des clip sur NBC quand une image attira mon attention. Au non, pas elle. Et ben si... Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Je voulais éteindre. Je **devais** éteindre. Mais ça m'était impossible. J'étais hypnotisée par sa voix, son charisme, son visage, son regard... Nouveau clip, nouvelle chanson, nouvel album... Mais toujours la même personne. Il n'y a qu'elle qui est capable de me rendre dingue à ce point.

******Maman :**Selena, tu viens ou quoi ?

Quand ma mère me rejoint dans le salon, elle me voit, debout, la télécommande en main, le regard fixer sur l'écran qui diffuse le dernier clip de mon ancienne meilleure amie.

******Maman :**___(soupire)_ Selena, tu te fais du mal.

******Moi :** ___(murmure, toujours captivée par la musique)_ Je sais...

Ma mère soupire à nouveau et éteint la télé. À ce moment, c'est comme si je sortais d'un rêve.

******Maman :**On y va, allez, tu as une interview à faire je te signale !

******Moi :**J'arrive.

___4 Mars 2013 – Los Angeles_

___Appartement de Demi Lovato_

******PDV Demi**

Mon Dieu ! Mon clip vient de passer sur NBC ! Je suis tellement heureuse. Tiens, mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde le nom qui s'affiche et souris en voyant qu'il s'agit de Nick.

___Conversation téléphonique_

******Nick :**Hey Demimi !

******Moi :**Nick !

******Nick :** Je viens de voir ton clip sur NBC ! Enfin, par téléphone mais je l'ai vu !

******Moi :** Pareil ! Je suis trop heureuse !

******Nick :** Il est génial ! Franchement j'adore ! Mais je ne suis pas une référence vu que j'aime tout ce que tu fais.

******Moi :** Merci Nickounet !

******Nick :** Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je retire ce que je viens de dire.

******Moi :**Hein ?

******Nick :**Laisse tomber, mais ne m'appelle plus jamais Nickounet !

******Moi :**Marché conclu !

******Nick :** Je dois te laisser. Je t'appelle entre deux prises.

******Moi :** Nouvel album ? Retour des Jonas Brothers ?

******Nick :** Sois au rendez-vous !

******Moi :**_(rire)_ Toujours !

******Nick :** Allez, à plus !

******Moi :** Bye Nickounet !

******Nick :** Plus jamais de la vie Deminou !

******Moi :** Rhoo c'est bon ! Allez, retourne en studio !

******Nick :**Ciao !

___Conversation téléphonique_

Alors que je raccroche, mon fond d'écran m'apparaît. Mon sourire fond immédiatement. C'était la belle époque tout ça. Tout avait changer depuis. On avait peut-être grandies, mais moi, je continuais de regretter d'avoir agi comme je l'avais fait à l'époque. Je l'avoue, c'était en grande partie de ma faute. La distance n'y était pour rien, ou presque...

___Flashback_

******Selena :**Tu crois franchement que je vais arrêter de voir une amie que j'apprécie juste parce-que c'est l'ex de ton petit copain ?

******Moi :** Ce n'est pas que ça...

******Selena :** Quoi alors ? C'est juste de la jalousie, c'est tout !

******Moi :** N'importe quoi ! Selena, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

******Selena :** C'est Joe que tu as peur de perdre.

******Moi :** Mais non, je... !

******Selena :** Laisse tomber, tu m'as perdu toute seule Demetria.

Je frissonne en l'entendant m'appeler comme ça. Jamais, depuis qu'elle m'avait donné mon surnom, elle n'avait prononcé ce nom. C'est vraiment fini...

___Flashback_

Elle était totalement sortie de ma vie. Je l'avais perdue à cause de ma stupide jalousie. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard, je suis allée en traitement après avoir frapper cette danseuse, et Selena m'avait appelé.

___Flashback_

******Selena :**___(en pleure)_ Demi je... je suis désolée... J'aurais dû le voir... Tout apprendre par la presse... Alors qu'on se disait tout... que j'étais censée te connaître par coeur... Je suis la pire meilleure amie du monde... Je... ___(éclate en sanglot)_

******Moi :**Selena, c'est moi qui suis en traitement, c'est à moi de pleurer.

******Selena :**C'était sous mes yeux, pendant toutes ces années... et moi je n'ai rien vu...

******Moi :**Selena, c'est loin d'être ta faute.

******Selena :**Et je t'ai laissé tomber dans un moment pareil...

******Moi :** ___(crie)_ SELENA !

******Selena :** ___(arrête de pleurer)_ Quoi ?

******Moi :**Ce n'est pas ta faute. Même mes parents n'avaient rien remarqué. J'ai essayé de le cacher au monde, c'était pour une bonne raison. J'ai tout arrêté maintenant. C'est terminé.

******Selena :** Notre amitié est loin de l'être.

******Moi :**Tu... Vraiment ?

******Selena :**Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. De ne pas avoir rappeler plus tôt. Il a fallu ça pour que je laisse ma stupide fierté de côté.

******Moi :** C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'avais pas à te demander quelque chose comme ça. Tu as bien vu comment ça c'est fini Joe et moi. Taylor n'y était pour rien.

******Selena :**Ce n'est pas une excuse...

******Moi :**On oublie ces quelques mois !

___Flashback_

Et on l'avait fait. On était redevenues meilleures amies. Sauf que la distance et les relations amoureuses nous ont séparés. Quoique, juste sa relation nous a séparé ! Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Justin, je lui ai dis que, de mon point de vue, Justin était un garçon très sympa, mais pas le genre de mec qu'on aurait envie d'avoir à ses côtés. Je le trouvais génial, ne vous y tromper pas. Mais c'était plus un bon pote que le petit ami idéal. Il était trop immature et l'est toujours. Mais ça n'avait pas plu à Selena que je lui balance la strict vérité à la gueule. N'empêche, j'avais eut raison !

******? :**Selena Gomez !

Je relève la tête à une vitesse incroyable. Selena ? A la télé ? En interview ? Merde, merde, merde ! Éteins cet écran Demi ! Tout de suite ! Mais je n'y arrive et reste figée, la télécommande en main, dès que je le vois arriver. Son sourire est toujours aussi lumineux et son visage toujours aussi magnifique ! Bon sang, que je regrette ce que j'ai dit !

******Présentateur :** Alors Selena, le dernier tube de votre amie, Demi Lovato, vient de sortir. Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà écouter ?

******Selena :** Juste avant de venir.

******Moi :**___(all alone derrière ma télé)_ Sérieux ?!

******Présentateur :**Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?

******Selena :** Franchement ? ___(petite pause)_ Je n'ai pas aimé...

Heart Attack. C'est le cas de le dire. Elle déteste ma dernière chanson. Le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds.

******Selena :**___(continue sa phrase)__._.. J'ai adoré ! Vraiment ! Je l'ai vu juste avant de venir à cette interview et, si j'avais dû arrivé en retard pour le voir jusqu'à la fin, ça m'aurait à peine dérangé !

******Moi :** ___(commence à sauté sur le canapé)_ Elle adore ! Elle adore !

******Selena :** Sa voix, son charisme, sa puissance, son clip... J'ai tout adoré ! La signification, tout est recherché et travaillé. Je suis fan !

******Présentateur :** Grande révélation !

******Selena :** Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours aimé ce que faisait Demi. Je suis sa première fan !

******Présentateur :** Ça ne va pas plaire aux Lovatics ça !

******Selena :** Mais j'en suis !

Je continue de sauté partout, alternant les « Elle adore » et les « Elle est Lovatic ». Je sais qu'on peut dire n'importe quoi par interview mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fois j'ai envie de la croire.

******Présentateur :** On ne vous voit plus trop ensemble ces derniers temps.

******Selena :** Notre emploi du temps ne nous le permet malheureusement pas.

******Présentateur :** Où en est votre amitié ?

******Selena :** Toujours là. On s'appelle dès qu'on peut, on s'écrit régulièrement. Si on pouvait se voir, on le ferait. Mais, comme je l'ai dit juste avant, nous avons un planning hyper charger, l'une comme l'autre. Et nous retrouver relève du miracle !

******Présentateur :** Mais Delena existe toujours ?

******Selena :** Parfaitement !

Je m'arrête de sauter. Elle est sérieuse là ? Delena existe toujours ? On verra bien comment Miss Gomez va réagir quand on devra faire semblant d'être encore BFF pour les photographes !

___Studio de L.A_

___Interview__  
_

******PDV Selena**

Je fixe mon écran du regard. L'appeler ? Ne pas l'appeler ? La prévenir de ce que j'ai dit ? ? Ne pas la prévenir ? Hésitation totale. Je finis par quitter mon répertoire et ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche. C'est comme ça depuis presque un an maintenant. Au moins une fois par jour, je me demandais si je devais l'appeler. Au début, je me disais « c'est trop tôt ». Ensuite, je me disais « c'est trop tard ». Bref, une trouillarde, voilà ce que je suis.

******Maman :** Selena, tu viens ?

******Moi :** Oui, j'arrive !

___1 semaine plus tard..._

_Cérémonie... _

Je descend de ma voiture avec un grand sourire. Ma mère m'avait peut-être prévenue un peu tard de cette cérémonie, mais j'étais quand même heureuse d'y être. Je me dirige vers mes fans hurlantes, ignorant les photographes et leurs flashs éblouissant. Alors que je signe quelques autographes, ils se détournent de moi pour photographier la prochaine Star. Ce que j'ignorais encore, c'est que j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi ce soir.

******PDV Demi**

Je descend de ma limousine avec un grand sourire. Alors que je signe quelques autographes aux fans, je reconnais une tête familière qui en fait autant. Tient, le moment de mettre ma vengeance en application vient d'arriver.

******Moi :** ___(criant et courant vers elle)_ Selena !

Elle se retourne au moment où j'arrive devant elle. Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle semble très étonnée.

******Moi :**___(murmurant à son oreille)_Joue le jeu ma belle, c'est ton idée après tout. ___(à voix haute)_Ça fait tellement plaisir !

******Selena :**Tu m'as tellement manqué Demi !

Je la relâche et la regarde avec un immense sourire tout à fait honnête. Je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

******Moi :**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

******Selena :** ___(séchant prudemment ses larmes)_ Rien. C'est juste que... le téléphone ne remplace pas tout.

******Moi :**C'est vrai !

******Photographe :**Delena ! Une photo !

On prend donc la pose. Je réfléchis rapidement à un moyen de parvenir à mes fins.

******Moi :**___(à l'oreille de Selena)_ On pourrait se voir plus tard ?

******Selena :** ___(d'une voix froide qui contraste avec son sourire)_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait ?

******Moi :**Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. J'aimerais te parler.

******Selena :** Moi non. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. En tout cas, rien que le fantôme de ta voix ne puisse dire.

J'étais choquée. Le fantôme de ma voix ? Ça veut dire qu'elle pense encore à moi ?

******Moi :** Selena, s'il te plaît.

******Selena :** Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

******Moi :**Une véritable amitié n'a pas de fin. Je n'ai pas envie de relayer Delena aux erreurs du passé. J'y ai déjà mis Jemi, ça me suffit.

Elle soupire. Je sens la victoire très proche. Après tout, elle a été la première à le dire « une véritable amitié n'a pas de fin, sinon c'est qu'elle n'a jamais exister ».

******Selena :** Demain, 15 heure, chez moi. Tu as 5 minutes pour tout me déballer.

******Moi :** ___(grand sourire)_ Merci !


	3. Va la voir et pardonne-lui

******PDV Demi**

J'arrive devant chez elle. J'hésite... Oh et puis merde ! Je sonne. Pas besoin d'hésiter. J'ai envie, _**besoin**_ de récupérer ma meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a que son rire qui est capable de me faire aller mieux quand je suis triste. Elle vient m'ouvrir, beaucoup trop rapidement pour que je ne pense pas qu'elle m'attendait.

******Selena :** Entre...

Je m'exécute. Rien a changé ici. C'est un sacré contraste entre l'endroit et les relations de ceux qui y vivent. Elle me conduit dans son salon, où on s'installe.

******Selena :** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Top chrono, 5 minutes au compteur !

******Moi :**J'ai été stupide... encore. J'ai pensé à mille et une façon de me faire pardonner ou même simplement de te recontacter. Mais ton numéro n'était plus attribuer...

******Selena :**J'en ai changé.

******Moi :** ___(triste)_ C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je me suis dit aussi que, si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton nouveau numéro, c'est que tu ne voulais définitivement plus de moi dans ta vie. Et ça m'a blessé. J'ai essayé de m'en remettre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin de toi dans certain moment, et c'est toujours le cas. J'avais besoin de tes paroles réconfortantes, de tes encouragements, de ton rire, de nos délires... J'en ai toujours autant besoin. Maintenant, j'ai l'occasion de me faire pardonner et je sais déjà que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai eut beau me répéter le même discours toute la nuit dans ma tête, je sais que maintenant, tu n'en tiendras pas compte. Tu me hais, et tu as bien raison. Je me hais moi-même. Mais ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie la rend bien difficile à vivre. Je ne peux même plus regarder un de tes interview sans pleurer en pensant à la connerie monumentale que j'ai fait. Je sais que toi, tu n'as plus besoin de moi et c'est ça qui me fait le plus de mal.

******Selena :**C'est vrai. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi et je n'ai pas envie de te redonner une chance. Le faire serait avoir des regrets et je ne veux pas en avoir. Tu as fait une erreur, j'ai dû en faire pas mal aussi, mais on doit vivre avec et se dire que c'était écrit comme ça.

******Moi :**___(les larmes aux yeux)_ Je sais... Je voulais juste que tu saches. Alors adieu, Selly.

******Selena :** ___(alors que je pars)_ Demi, attends...

Je ne m'arrête pas et cours limite jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarre en trombe, tentant de m'éloigner le plus possible avant de pleurer. Mais je n'y arrive pas et un torrent de larmes m'échappe avant même que je n'ai tourné au coin de la rue. Je roule vite... Trop vite... Ma vue est brouillée par l'eau salée qui s'écoule de mes joues... Et pourtant, j'arrive à voir ce chauffard qui me coupe la priorité. Mais je ne peux pas l'éviter. Ensuite ? Le noir...

******PDV Selena**

Je la suis, mais elle est déjà dans sa voiture. J'ouvre mon garage et sors la mienne. Je pars rapidement, sans prendre le temps de vérifier que la porte se soit fermée automatiquement. Je vois au loin la voiture de Demi. J'accélère, parce-qu'elle aussi roule vachement vite. De loin, je vois sa voiture passer le feu qui est vert. Je prie pour qu'il ne devienne pas rouge quand j'arriverais devant. Je fixe le véhicule de Demi. Un autre, venant de gauche, a grillé le feu rouge et fonce droit vers mon ancienne meilleure amie.

J'assiste, impuissante, à l'accident de Demi. J'ai un choc. Je freine quand j'arrive à hauteur de l'accident. Je sors de ma voiture en vitesse, totalement insouciante. Un voleur pourrait venir et embarquer ma Ford que je m'en foutrais pas mal. Je cours vers la voiture de Demi. Elle c'est pris celle de l'autre conducteur en plein sur elle. Elle est bloquée. Je vois son beau visage complètement ouvert à cause des éclats de verre. Elle est évanouie, j'espère. Je panique, ouvre la portière passager, déboucle sa ceinture et la tire vers moi. Vous savez, ces doses d'adrénaline qui nous prennent parfois quand on a peur, quand on sait que la situation est critique et qu'on est certain de ne pas avoir la force nécessaire pour s'en sortir ? Et bien là, j'y ai droit. J'arrive à tirer Demi de là, à la sortir complètement de la voiture avant même que quelques curieux ne nous rejoignent. J'emmène ensuite mon ex meilleure amie dans ma voiture. Avec les vitres teintées, ça évitera à d'éventuels paparazzis d'avoir une photo. J'appelle ensuite une ambulance après avoir vérifier que Demi respirait toujours.

******PDV Demi**

Il fait noir. J'ai mal. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. J'ai... faim ? Je ne dois pas être morte. Le paradis ne peux pas être aussi douloureux. Ou alors je suis en enfer pour avoir blâmer Simon (Cowell) autant de fois. Non. On ne peut décemment pas envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour aussi peu. Je dois être en vie. C'est la seule explication logique à mon mal. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Je bouge un peu. La douleur me fait gémir, bien que je sois toujours dans le noir complet, mes paupières refusant de s'ouvrir.

******? :**Demi ? Demi, ouvre les yeux !

Cette voix... rejoins là ! Ouvre les yeux pour voir son visage ! Elle est la seule à pouvoir te ramener.

******Moi :**___(d'une voix faible)_ Selena...

******Selena :** Je suis là Demi. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît...

C'est bien elle. Elle est là..

******Selena :**Demi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas...

Elle a... besoin de moi ? Voilà une bonne raison de me faire ouvrir les yeux. J'essaye. C'est dur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la clarté soudaine.

******Moi :**Selena ?

******Selena :**Oh bon Dieu, Demi ! Tu es là !

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Ça me fait mal, mais je ne dis rien, trop heureuse de l'avoir près de moi pour gâcher ce moment.

******Selena :** Tu vas bien ? Merde, tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai eut peur ! Te voir là, inconsciente, immobile, en sang ! Je me suis répétée je ne sais combien de fois que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais ça ne marchait pas ! Et l'ambulance qui n'arrivait pas... Je suis sûr qu'un livreur de pizza est plus rapide ! Et la police qui n'a pas arrêté ce chauffard, soit disant qu'il est encore dans le coma ! Et...

******Moi :**Selena ! Calme toi !

******Selena :** Désolée... Je ne dois pas arranger tes affaires...

******Moi :** Pourquoi tu es là ?

******Selena :** Je... J'étais la première sur les lieux de l'accident. J'ai tout vu depuis ma voiture...

******Moi :** Tu m'as suivit ? ___(elle acquiesce)_ Pourquoi ?

******Selena :**Je ne sais pas...

******Moi :** ___(changeant de sujet)_ Et les paparazzis ?

******Selena :**Les médias se sont emparés de l'affaire. La télé ne parle plus que de ça, les magazines sortent en avance rien que pour parler du sujet... C'est monstrueux !

******Moi :**___(voyant la télé dans la chambre)_Tu peux allumer s'il te plaît ?

Elle le fait, bien que je vois qu'elle ne préférerait pas. On tombe sur NBC News.

******Présentatrice :**La jeune chanteuse et juge de X-Factor, Demi Lovato, a fait, cet après-midi même, un accident de la route terrible. Un chauffard, sans doute ivre, lui aurait couper la route suite à un refus de s'arrêter au feu rouge. Arrivant beaucoup trop rapidement sur les lieux de l'accident, sa grande amie de toujours, Selena Gomez, l'a tiré de sa voiture sans aucune hésitation. L'ambulance est arrivée peu de temps après. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de photo, juste une vidéo de très mauvaise qualité, montrant la jeune chanteuse se faisant sauvée par Selena.

Ils montrent ensuite la vidéo. On y voit Selena me sortir de mon véhicule et m'emmener dans sa Ford. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

******Moi :**Tu m'as sorti de là ?

******Selena :** Je n'allais pas rester là les bras croisés à ne rien faire ! Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas avoir agi ! Surtout si tu ne t'en étais pas sortit ! Déjà là, c'était limite !

******Moi :** Merci...

******Selena :**De rien... Je... ___(elle baisse la tête quelques secondes)_ Je vais appelé un médecin. Ils doivent certainement te faire passer des tests...

Elle sort de ma chambre assez vite. Je la laisse faire. Incroyable, elle m'a sauvé la vie !

******PDV Selena**

Je vais prévenir un médecin qui me remercie et s'en va immédiatement dans la chambre de Demi. Alors que je m'assois sur une chaise et soupire un grand coup. J'entends une voix m'appeler.

******? :** Selena !

Je tourna la tête et vois ma mère, suivit de celle de Demi.

******Maman******** & ********Dianna******** :**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

******Moi :**Ce que les médias racontent. Pour une fois, ils disent la vérité.

******Dianna :** Où est-elle ?

Je montre la porte juste en face.

******Moi :** Elle est avec un médecin. Elle vient juste de se réveiller, il fait quelques tests mais tout à l'air d'aller bien.

******Dianna :**Merci... Tu l'as sauvé...

******Moi :** C'était normal. C'est de ma faute après tout. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir me voir... C'était une erreur...

Je me lève avec l'idée de sortir d'ici et de ne jamais revenir, mais Dianna m'arrête.

******Dianna :** J'espère que tu comptes la revoir.

******Moi :** Non, c'est une mauvaise idée...

******Maman :** La mauvaise idée, c'est celle que tu as ! Non mais regarde toi ! Incapable de zapper quand un de ses tube passe à la télé ou à la radio. Incapable de ne pas pleurer quand tes fans te demande de ses nouvelles. Incapable d'oublier ce que vous aviez. Aujourd'hui encore, tu ne fais rien sans te demander « qu'est-ce que Demi ferait ? »

******Moi :**Regardez où ça nous mène !

******Dianna :** Regarde ce que tu as fait pour elle. Et elle est dans le même état que toi. Elle m'a encore décrit en détail sa réaction après ton interview de la semaine dernière. Le mal qu'elle a ressenti quand tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas sa chanson et le bonheur quand finalement tu as dit que tu l'adorais. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était probablement qu'un mensonge, ça lui a fait plaisir.

******Moi :** Ce n'était pas un mensonge...

******Dianna :**Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. C'est à elle. Vous vous faites du mal à rester si loin l'une de l'autre... Vous étiez tellement bien quand vous étiez encore BFF. Quand elle rentrait le soir, que je lui demandais où elle était et qu'elle me répondait « chez Selena », je savais qu'elle était heureuse, que je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander comment c'était passer sa journée. Elle revenait toujours avec un sourire immense qui répondait à toutes les questions du monde.

******Moi :** Je... Je ne sais pas...

******Maman :** Laisse ta stupide fierté de côté Selena. Va la voir et pardonne-lui. Tu en as besoin autant qu'elle.

Je ne répond rien, tout simplement parce-qu'elles ont raison.


	4. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie

**PDV Demi**

**Médecin :** Rien de grave. Vous avez de la chance !

**Moi :** Et mon visage ? Ce n'est pas trop horrible ?

**Médecin :** De petites égratignures, rien de bien méchant. Vos blessures sont superficielles.

**Moi :** Donc, je peux sortir bientôt ?

**Médecin :** Demain dans la journée.

**Moi :** Tant mieux. Non pas que je ne vous aime pas ! Mais bon...

**Médecin :** _(sourire)_ Je comprend. Je vous laisse, il y a sûrement des personnes qui veulent vous voir et moi j'ai encore des patients à visiter. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir mademoiselle Lovato.

**Moi :** De même docteur !

Alors qu'il sort, ma mère rentre. Je souris en la voyant, même si je suis étonnée.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Maman :** Selena m'a prévenue dès que tu as été interner.

**Moi :** Je suis rester inconsciente aussi longtemps ?

**Maman :** En tout cas j'ai eut le temps de venir de Dallas !

**Moi :** Merci...

**Maman :** C'est normal tu sais.

Je lui souris, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre puisque ma mère enchaîne immédiatement.

**Maman :** Je suis contente que ça se soit arranger avec Selena.

**Moi :** _(baissant la tête)_ Ce n'est pas le cas...

**Maman :** Oh, je pensais que... Vu qu'elle t'a sauvé...

**Moi :** Elle l'a fait comme n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait été présent sur les lieux de l'accident.

**Maman :** Je sais que tu lui manque... Ça se voit tu sais.

**Moi :** Peu importe. Elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi.

**Maman :** Je ne parierais pas là dessus !

**Moi :** Elle me l'a dit.

**Maman :** Ça ne veut rien dire.

**Moi :** Mouais...

**Maman :** Je vais te laisser, je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un café. Je vais au StarBucks d'en face.

**Moi :** _(grand sourire)_ Ok !

**Maman :** Enfin je retrouve ton sourire !

**Moi :** _(petit rire)_ Allez, vas-y.

Elle m'embrasse et s'en va. Je soupire un bon coup, me sermonnant intérieurement de ne pas avoir demander au médecin de me donner quelques antidouleur. J'entends quelqu'un toquer.

**Moi :** Oui ?

Je vois Selena entrer. Immédiatement, la douleur me paraît plus supportable et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

**Selena :** Hey !

**Moi :** Selly !

Elle s'assoit sur l'unique chaise de la chambre et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

**Moi :** Ça va ?

**Selena :** C'est toi qui es dans un lit d'hôpital, ça devrait être à moi de te poser la question.

**Moi :** Moi je vais très bien. Toi par contre, tu as l'air torturée.

**Selena :** C'est le cas...

**Moi :** Tu m'expliques ou je dois faire appelle à mes incroyables talents de devin ?

Elle sourit. Un sourire très faible, mais un sourire quand même. C'est déjà une petite victoire.

**Selena :** C'est à cause de cette putain de fierté !

**Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Selena :** Je... J'ai... besoin de toi dans ma vie.

**Moi :** Regarde-moi.

Elle plonge alors son regard dans le mien. Je vois de la douleur, de la détermination et de la sincérité dans ses beaux yeux marrons.

**Moi :** Maintenant, répète.

**Selena :** Tu veux me torturer ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Un peu...

**Selena :** Je... J'ai besoin de toi ! Contente ? Je suis incapable de t'oublier, même si je prétend le contraire !

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ C'était d'une difficulté insurmontable !

**Selena :** N'en rajoute pas ! C'était déjà assez dur à avouer comme ça !

**Moi :** Selena, tu me manques terriblement. S'en était à un point où j'aurais facilement recommencer toutes mes anciennes conneries...

**Selena :** N'y repense même pas !

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a mes fans. Ils sont tellement fiers de moi. Ils me répètent à longueur de journée qu'ils sont contents de pouvoir dire que leur idole à réussie à surmonter une telle épreuve. Je n'avais pas envie de les décevoir en recommençant tout ça !

**Selena :** Tant mieux...

**Moi :** De nouveau BFF ?

**Selena :** A-t-on jamais cesser de l'être ?

**Moi :** Non, une véritable amitié n'a pas de fin...

**Selena :** Sinon, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais existé.

**Moi :** Tu t'en souviens ? C'est toi qui disais ça.

**Selena :** En parlant de Delena.

**Moi :** Et bien tu avais raison.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de me lancer. J'ai une question existentielle à lui poser.

**Moi :** Selena, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**Selena :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Moi :** Ce que tu as dis dans ton interview NBC la semaine dernière... C'était vrai ?

**Selena :** Oui, c'était vrai. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, ou presque. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré « Heart Attack » et je suis toujours totalement fan !

**Moi :** Et sur le tapis rouge, hier, quand tu as pleuré... ?

**Selena :** Je n'ai pas pleuré !

**Moi :** Presque... Tu avais les larmes aux yeux.

**Selena :** J'avais une poussière dans l'œil.

**Moi :** Dans les deux alors !

**Selena :** J'étais contente de te retrouver et ça me faisait mal. Je me dégoûtais moi-même de ne pas réussir à t'oublier.

**Moi :** Et moi je déteste le fait que tu es raison.

**Selena :** A propos de quoi ?

**Moi :** Quand tu disais que, quoi qu'il arrivait, j'aurais quelque chose de toi sur moi.

**Selena :** Ton prénom ?

**Moi :** Oui. Chaque fois qu'on m'appelait Demi, je pensais à toi.

**Selena :** Tu pensais à moi.

**Moi :** Souvent. Tu me manquais Selly, j'essayais de te recontacter.

**Selena :** Si on arrêtait de parler du passé ? On commence un nouveau chapitre du livre.

**Moi :** Okay. Alors... première péripétie, demain, tu viens chez moi.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis libre ?

**Moi :** Tu ne l'es pas ?

**Selena :** Si. Je viendrais.

**Moi :** Tu m'énerves avec ton humour à deux balles.

**Selena :** Avoue que ça t'a manqué.

**Moi :** _Tu_ m'as manqué.

**Selena :** Toi aussi Demi. Même si je prétendais le contraire.

**Moi :** C'est quand qu'on se met à pleurer ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ C'est moi qui ai un humour de merde ?

**Moi :** Oh ça va !

**Selena :** Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore une interview ce soir. On va sûrement me poser des questions à ton propos. Regarde FOX !

**Moi :** Compte sur moi ! _(alors qu'elle se lève)_ 14H ?

**Selena :** Bah non, ce soir, 18h.

**Moi :** Je parlais de demain. Toi chez moi.

**Selena :** Ah... ! D'accord.

Elle revient vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

**Selena :** A demain.

**Moi :** Oui. A demain.

Elle s'en va, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Au bout de ½ heure de méditation, je finis par m'endormir.

_*Rêve*/*Souvenir*_

**? :** Coupez ! Elle est bonne. Fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous êtes libres !

Je me tourne vers Selena à côté de moi et lui souris. Elle me retourne mon sourire et prend ma main. On court jusqu'à notre loge où on se change. Une fois prêtes, on court, encore, jusqu'à la voiture de Selena et on retourne à l'hôtel. Arrivées dans notre chambre, on se jette sur le lit pour reprendre les conversations interrompues par le tournage. On finit par avoir une discussion un peu bizarre.

**Selena :** J'ai testé un truc un peu spécial il n'y a pas longtemps.

**Moi :** _(me relève pour la regarder)_ Quoi donc ?

**Selena :** Tu ne te ficheras pas de moi, hein ?

**Moi :** Non, jamais.

**Selena :** J'ai... C'était un « cap ou pas cap », je tiens à le préciser. Mais j'ai... embrassé... Priscilla.

**Moi :** Priscilla... ? Ta cousine ? Tu l'as embrassé genre... sur la bouche ?

**Selena :** _(se cache le visage dans ses mains)_ Oui !

**Moi :** Et... ça t'a plu ?

**Selena :** C'est quoi cette question ?

**Moi :** C'est juste pour savoir ce que ça fait.

**Selena :** _(se redresse et me regarde)_ C'est différent pour chaque personne je pense... Comme les goûts en matière de mec ou de fringue. Comme le fait que tu craques pour Joe Jonas alors que je préfère Nick. Tu devrais tester.

**Moi :** Si tu le proposes...

Je m'approche d'elle avec hésitation. Elle semble comprendre où je veux en venir mais ne recule, avançant même un peu. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. Bizarrement, j'aime ça. Ça me plaît. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Selena en approfondissant notre baiser. Alors que langues commencent à jouer ensemble, j'allonge ma meilleure amie et me place sur elle.

**Moi :** Je... C'est étrange...

**Selena :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** T'embrasser... Ça me plaît.

**Selena :** Moi aussi. Mais... Seulement avec toi, en fait.

**Moi :** Je continue ?

**Selena :** Oh que oui !

Je reprend où on s'était interrompues. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. C'est franchement bizarre que j'aime tellement ça. C'est limite si je préfère ça à un baiser avec un mec. Nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire, mais c'est la première fois que j'embrasse avec la langue. Et le faire avec une fille ne me semble pas naturel, bien que j'apprécie.

**Moi :** _(m'écartant à nouveau)_ Jusqu'où on va aller comme ça.

**Selena :** _(m'allongeant et se plaçant sur moi)_ Je crois que je sais.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et glisse sa main sous mon T-Shirt pour me caresser le ventre. Je frissonne à ce contact.

**Moi :** Je... Tu es sûre ?

**Selena :** Oh que oui.

**Moi :** Mais... tu l'as déjà fait ?

**Selena :** Ni avec une fille, ni avec un garçon.

**Moi :** On ne devrait pas alors... Je... Comment on saura comment faire ?

**Selena :** Tu veux qu'on s'instruise ?

**Moi :** C'est peut-être un peu trop pour une première fois.

**Selena :** _(m'embrassant)_ Alors on attend. _(m'embrasse encore)_ Mais je ne quitte pas tes lèvres._(pose ses lèvres sur les miennes une nouvelle fois)_ Parce-que je les adore.

**Moi :** _(caressant ses cheveux)_ Ça je suis d'accord.

_*Rêve*/*Souvenir*_

A ce moment, je me réveille à cause d'un coup frapper à la porte.

**Moi :** _(légèrement tremblante)_ Entrez.

Pourquoi ce rêve ? Peut-être parce-que Selena est de retour dans ma vie. Ce ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie. Pas forcément... De toute façon, je n'ai pas plus le temps d'y penser. Ma mère entre dans ma chambre.

**Moi :** Alors, ce café ?

**Maman :** _(me montrant le gobelet)_ J'ai eut le tien !

**Moi :** _(rigolant)_ Quel hasard !

**Maman :** Selena est passée te voir ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Maman :** Dis-moi que ça c'est arrangé...

**Moi :** Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais tu vas de nouveau devoir la supporter.

**Maman :** _(rire)_ Toi alors ! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputées !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Non ! On s'est expliquées. C'est clair et net. On commence un nouveau chapitre du livre Delena.

**Maman :** Ça me fait plaisir. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble.

A ce moment, je me demande jusqu'à quel « ensemble » elle serait d'accord qu'on soit. Mais c'est stupide ! Comme si j'allais sortir avec Selena ! Ahahah, non.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Certainement...

**Maman :** Je vais te laisser. Tu dois te reposer d'après le médecin. Je passerais te prendre demain.

**Moi :** Selena vient demain après-midi. Si tu as envie de voir des amis...

**Maman :** En gros, tu me vires de chez toi ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Non ! Mais...

**Maman :** Mais oui ?

**Moi :** Bin... On aimerait être seules... Se retrouver...

**Maman :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te taquine. Bien sûr que je vous laisse.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Maman :** Aller, bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la pièce. Je m'endors immédiatement, trop épuisée pour méditer encore.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain_

**PDV Selena**

J'arrive devant chez elle a l'heure dite. Ça me fait bizarre. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si on avait toujours été les meilleures amies du monde. Et ça me plaît. Elle vient m'ouvrir. Elle est resplendissante. Cette accident est clairement derrière elle. Seules ses cicatrices attestent de cet événement.

**Demi :** Hey !

Elle me saute dans les bras. Je la serre contre moi, plongeant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle me fait ensuite entrer.

**Demi :** _(me prend la main)_ Aller, viens. On a du temps à rattraper.

**Moi :** J'ai le droit de dire non ?

**Demi :** _(m'entraîne dans sa chambre)_ Non.

Je rigole. Je me souviens de toutes ses mimiques parfaitement. Elle n'a pas changé. Pas du tout. On se pose sur son lit et on commence à discuter de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. D'un coup, son portable sonne.

**Moi :** Fan de Niall ?

**Demi :** C'est juste que c'est lui qui m'appelle.

**Moi :** Intéressant... Il te plaît ?

**Demi :** On en parle quand j'ai raccroché ?

**Moi :** Bonne idée.

Elle décroche.

**Demi :** Niall ? _(pause)_ Ton nom s'affiche... Mais pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question alors que tout les téléphones affichent le nom de l'appel entrant ? _(pause)_ Désolée... _(pause)_ Laquelle ?_(pause)_ Et bien... Si je viens, j'embarque Selena. _(pause)_ Bin oui ! T'en connais une autre ? _(pause)_Je sais. _(pause)_ Intéressant. Il est pas sensé être avec Perrie ? _(pause)_ Pas faux. On vient quand ?_(pause)_ D'accord. Laisse-nous ¼ d'heure. _(pause)_ Ouais. A tout de suite. _(pause)_ Bye !

Elle raccroche.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Alors ? Il te plaît ?

**Demi :** Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir de quoi on a parlé ?

**Moi :** Si, mais toi tu m'intéresses plus !

**Demi :** On est sensées passer à leur hôtel.

**Moi :** Les 1D sont sur L.A ?

**Demi :** Oui. Et ils nous attendent ! Alors bouge tes fesses !

**Moi :** D'accord, mais tu me dis tout sur la route !

**Demi :** Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

**Moi :** Non !


	5. Ça ne devrait pas arriver

**PDV Demi**

On toque à la porte de leur suite. C'est Niall qui vient ouvrir. Il est trop mignon mon petit Oréo-eater ! Je lui saute dans les bras et le serre fort.

**Moi :** Niallou !

**Niall :** Hey, Demi !

**Moi :** Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

**Niall :** A moi aussi. Mais les autres vont être jaloux si je te réquisitionne trop longtemps.

**Moi :** _(lui faisant un bisou sur la joue)_ Pas faux.

Je m'écarte de lui et vais voir les autres, non sans entendre un petit :

**Niall :** Toujours aussi sexy Selly !

**Selena :** Toujours aussi craquant l'Irlandais.

J'arrive dans la pièce principale de la suite où tout les 1D sont assis sur le canapé.

**Moi :** Hey les gars !

**Zayn :** Demi !

Il est le premier à me rejoindre et me prend dans ses bras.

**Moi :** Je ne suis pas sûre que tu n'aurais pas été aussi rapide si Selena ne m'accompagnait pas.

**Zayn :** Je plaide coupable.

**Selena :** J'ai tout entendu Zayn.

**Zayn :** Grillé... _(faisant une petite moue craquante)_ Et mon câlin ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Un vrai gamin !

Mais elle le prend quand même dans ses bras alors que je salue les restes du groupe. On se pose ensuite dans le salon et on discute tranquillement avant de se lancer dans un action/vérité. Certes, c'est un jeu assez enfantin mais c'est toujours amusant. Surtout que Selena ne prend qu'action et moi que vérité. Tout simplement parce-qu'elle n'aime pas parler d'elle et que moi j'ai toujours la flemme de bouger. Les garçons s'amusent avec nous. C'est un peu de la triche. On est 2 contre 5.

**Louis :** Selena, action ?

**Selena :** Yep !

**Louis :** Alors... Embrasse Demi.

**Selena :** T'as pas plus compliqué ?

Alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, Louis décide de modifié son gage.

**Louis :** Avec la langue.

**Les gars :** Ouh...

**Selena :** Easy.

**Moi :** Tu devrais te taire. Il va encore changer son idée.

Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ajoute sa langue. Le baiser dure depuis une minute déjà quand Louis décide de s'incruster.

**Louis :** J'ai dit embrasser pas bouffer !

**Harry :** Rhoo mais laisse ! C'est sexy !

**Selena :** _(arrêtant de m'embrasser)_ Vos gueules bordel ! Vous m'avez interrompu !

**Zayn :** Ouais mais je pense que c'est bon. Tu gagnes !

**Harry :** Attends, je suis sûr que Louis avait prévu de les faire bais...

**Moi :** Tais-toi le bouclé ! Ne sors pas une connerie !

**Niall :** Attention, la tigresse sort les griffes !

**Moi :** Tu sais que je t'adore Niall, mais ça, c'était pas obligé !

**Niall :** Mais j'ai rien fait !

**Liam :** Des vrais gamins.

**Selena :** Je suis certaine que tu es le pire !

**Liam :** Non.

**Selena :** C'est vrai bon sang ! Depuis quand quelqu'un qui a peur des cuillères est-il stupide ?

**Liam :** Je te boude.

**Selena :** Alléluia !

**Moi :** Bon sang elle est grave !

**Zayn :** Ouais. Gravement sexy !

**Selena :** T'aurais pas une petite amie par hasard ?

**Zayn :** Oh ça va ! Je t'ai pas embrassé que je sache.

**Selena :** Aux dernières nouvelles, non.

**Zayn :** Et puis, ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai un Celebrity Crush que je vais larguer Perrie.

**Selena :** Celebrity Crush ? A ce point-là ?

**Moi :** Oh c'est chou !

**Harry :** Ouais ! Il n'y a que Zayn et Niall qui ont un Celebrity Crush. Et on les connaît parfaitement.

**Louis :** Pour plus de précision, respectivement Selena et Demi.

**Liam, Louis & Harry :** Ouh... Crush !

**Niall & Zayn :** Mais arrêtez avec vos conneries !

**Selena :** En plus, c'est mignon c'est tout. Vous êtes juste jaloux parce-que vous, vous n'avez personne !

**Moi :** Clash !

Je check Selena et on explose de rire. Les mecs ne comprennent plus rien à leurs vies !

**Niall :** Bref, je viens d'y penser, il y a une soirée chez les Jonas demain soir.

**Moi :** Ouais, je suis au courant.

**Niall :** Tu y vas ?

**Moi :** Ouais, bien sûr.

**Zayn :** Et, Selly, tu m'accompagnes parce-que je ne veux pas danser tout seul.

**Selena :** T'as de la chance d'être mignon !

Zayn fait un sourire tout fier malgré qu'il rougit. Au regard de l'heure, Selena et moi décidons de prendre congé des 1D. RDV demain soir à 20h. Ils passeront nous prendre en limousine. On salut la troupe et on s'en va, retour chez moi.

**Moi :** _(regardant la route)_ Tu viendras chez moi pour te préparer ?

**Selena :** Non, parce-que **_tu_** viendras chez moi !

**Moi :** Ok. Ça me va. Quelle heure ?

**Selena :** 17h30, vu que tu mets du temps à te préparer.

**Moi :** Oh ça va hein !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Je te taquine. Tu sais que je t'aime !

Oui. Elle m'aime. L'entendre après tant de temps, ça me fait bizarre. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**Moi :** _(gare ma voiture dans le garage)_ Moi aussi Selena. Ça m'a manqué que tu le dises.

**Selena :** Je peux te le répéter interminablement si tu veux. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

**Moi :** J'ai compris c'est bon !

**Selena :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Elle n'est quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'on s'est embrassées avant ou juste parce-que je repense à ce qu'on faisait à l'époque. En tout cas, je l'embrasse. Elle semble surprise mais ne me repousse pas. Elle se contente de me rendre mon baiser et de m'attirer plus vers elle. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser la joue. Elle s'écarte de moi, le regard pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Viens...

Elle sort de la voiture. J'en fait de même et on se dirige vers la maison. A peine ai-je fermé la porte que Selena reprend notre baiser là où il s'est arrêté. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, en profitant pour passer ma langue sur ses lèvres.

**Moi :** Tu sais comment ça va finir ?

**Selena :** Oui... Et ça me plaît.

**Moi :** Selena, c'est loin d'être une blague cette fois.

**Selena :** Parce-qu'à l'époque s'en était une ?

**Moi :** Non ! C'était une expérience. Rien de plus. Mais là... On a plus 15 ans Selly.

**Selena :** J'en ai envie Demi. Et toi aussi. J'en ai eut envie à la minute où mes lèvres ont frôlé les tiennes.

**Moi :** Promet-moi que rien ne changera entre nous.

**Selena :** Juré.

**PDV Selena**

Elle soupire. Je prend ça pour une victoire, surtout qu'elle ne me repousse pas quand je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre et l'allonge sur le lit en me plaçant sur elle. J'aime ses lèvres. Plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Ces moments m'avaient manqué. Je me souviens encore de l'époque où ils avaient commencé. Déjà à ce moment-là, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter quand on s'embrassait et on ne résistait pas à l'envie de s'embrasser dès qu'on se voyait. Ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé entre nous. Mais ça me plaît. Tout comme Demi me plaît. C'est bien la seule fille à me faire cet effet. A l'époque, quand j'avais embrassé Priscilla, ça ne m'avait rien fait. J'ai embrassé Demi et je suis devenue accro. J'espère que ce n'est que de l'attirance, rien d'autre...

Je déboutonne son chemisier, lentement, sensuellement, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

**PDV Demi**

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et ses mains se balader sur mon ventre. J'ai beau être totalement excitée par la situation, la peur reste là. Je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que je suis sur le point de coucher avec ma meilleure amie. Elle déboutonne lentement mon chemisier puis pose ses lèvres sur mon ventre, me procurant de délicieux frissons. Elle se remet face à moi et m'embrasse passionnément, mélangeant nos langues et nos salives.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux d'une douceur incroyable. Alors qu'elle intensifie encore notre baiser, me faisant tourner la tête, je sens sa main glissée sous mon soutient de gorge. Je ne suis toujours pas sereine. Je sais que ça ira plus loin que de simples caresses et je serais alors incapable de contrôler mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas que mon attirance se transforme en amour.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Laisse-toi aller.

J'approche mon visage du sein et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je l'allonge et me place sur elle.

**Selena :** _(me caresse la joue)_ Je suis accro à tes lèvres.

**Moi :** C'est mal...

**Selena :** Non, une addiction peut se guérir.

**Moi :** Si tu le dis...

Elle me repousse et reprend le dessus. Alors qu'elle est au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux viennent chatouillés mes joues, m'entêtant de leur parfum fruité. Même son odeur m'excite, je suis mal là.

**Selena :** Fini de parler.

Alors qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau, elle glisse sa main le long de mon ventre et déboutonne mon jeans. Elle glisse sa main à l'intérieur et commence doucement à caresser mon intimité. Ses doigts jouent avec mon clitoris, me rendant complètement dingue. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui est étouffé par notre baiser. Je sens qu'elle sourit tout contre mes lèvres, certainement fière de l'effet qu'elle me fait. Ma respiration se saccade au moment où un de ses doigt me pénètre. Elle y ajoute un second, augmentant encore mon plaisir. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou, descendant lentement en direction de ma poitrine sans cesser son mouvement de va et vient en moi. Je vois où elle veut en venir. Mais je ne veux pas la quitter des yeux, je veux me perdre dans la profondeur de son regard...

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Non, reste...

Elle sourit, se réinstallant à côté de moi.

**PDV Selena**

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa frange me chatouillant agréablement. J'accélère le mouvement de mon index et mon majeur tout en passant mon pouce sur son clitoris. Ses gémissements me prouvent bien que je lui procure pas mal de sensation. Je prend du plaisir par procuration. Ses petits cris qu'elle tentent d'étouffer me font sourire. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, mélangeant de la douceur et de la sensualité. Ces moments m'avaient manqué à moi aussi. Beaucoup trop...

**PDV Externe**

Dans un taxi, quelque part dans Los Angeles, une mère sort son téléphone portable de son sac à main afin de prévenir sa fille de son arrivée imminente à son appartement.

Dans un appartement de Los Angeles, une jeune femme sursaute en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle se tourne vers la jeune fille allongée à côté d'elle, celle avec qui elle venait de prendre tant de plaisir. Le retour au monde normal la surprend. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans cette bulle hors du temps...

**Jeune femme 1 :** Décroche

La seconde jeune fille prit l'appel, essayant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir après ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Jeune fille 2 :** Allô ?

**? :** Demi, c'est maman.

**Demi :** Oh maman ! Comment ça va ?

**Mère de Demi :** Je pense qu'on pourra en parler quand je serais là.

**Demi :** Et quand est-ce que tu viens ?

**Mère de Demi :** Je suis là dans ¼ d'heure.

**Demi :** ¼ d'heure ?

**Mère de Demi :** Oui. Je te dérange ?

**Demi :** Non je... Je regardais un film avec Selena.

**Selena :** _(mimant les mots avec ses lèvres)_ Ta mère arrive ?

**PDV Demi**

J'acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête. Je suis coincée. Je ne peux pas dire à ma mère de ne pas venir, ça serait suspect.

**Moi :** On t'attend alors.

**Maman :** D'accord, à tout de suite.

Elle raccroche et je pose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté.

**Selena :** Elle arrive quand ?

**Moi :** ¼ d'heure.

**PDV Selena**

Elle évite mon regard. Je sais pourquoi. Elle a toujours des doutes.

**Moi :** Ça ne changera rien Demi. Rien du tout.

**Demi :** _(fixant le mur qui doit être franchement passionnant)_ Si tu le dis...

**Moi :** Bon... Si tu le prends comme ça...

Je me lève, prend un coussin et lui balance dessus.

**Moi :** Bouge tes fesses Lovato ! Ta mère débarque et tu n'es pas, mais alors pas du tout présentable !

Elle se lève en me lançant un drôle de regard. Elle commence à reboutonne tout les boutons que j'ai ouvert, en gros tous. Puis elle me regarde fixement.

**Demi :** _(calmement)_ Maintenant cours.

**Moi :** Hein ? Pourq... ?

Je la vois se saisir d'un coussin et je comprend où elle veut en venir. Je pars en 4° vitesse mais je l'entend me suivre.

**Demi :** Tu ne m'échappera pas, Gomez.

**Moi :** C'est ce que qu'on va voir.

**Demi :** J'allais dire...

J'arrive dans le salon et hésite quelques secondes sur la direction à prendre. Quelques secondes fatales puisque Demi me rattrape. Le seul problème c'est que, vu qu'elle courrait et que je suis à l'arrêt, elle me rentre dedans. Avec la force du choc, je suis projeter en avant avec Demi. Heureusement on atterrit sur le canapé. Je suis en dessous d'elle et du coup, elle en profite. Elle me tabasse avec son coussin.

**Moi :** _(morte de rire)_ Demi, arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

**Demi :** Alors _(coup de coussin)_ excuse _(nouveau coup de coussin)_ toi _(un petit dernier pour la route)_

**Moi :** _(toujours morte de rire)_ Je suis désolée. Mais pitié, arrête !

**Demi :** J'hésite là, tu vois...

**Moi :** Ah tu le prend comme ça ?

Je me relève la faisant tomber du même coup. Elle atterrit par terre m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je me retrouve sur elle.

**Moi :** _(sourire sadique)_ On fait moins la fière là, hein ?

**Demi :** Je te maîtrise quand je veux, Gomez !

**Moi :** Je ne parierai pas là dessus Lovato ! _(approchant mon visage d'elle)_ Je peux te perturber si je veux...

**Demi :** Ah oui ?

**Moi :** Oh que oui...

Je m'approche encore, frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

**Demi :** Selena, non...

**Moi :** Chut...

**Demi :** Ça ne devait rien changer...

**Moi :** Mais c'est le cas. Je ne fais que me venger.

**Demi :** D'accord. Tu gagnes. Contente ? Ne continue pas...

**Moi :** Ok.

Je me relève donc, lui tendant ma main pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Quand elle se retrouve en face de moi, quelques millimètres nous séparant, je ne bouge plus. Elle en fait de même. Ma respiration se fait plus courte, plus saccadée. Je repense à ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre un peu plus plus tôt. Non, ça n'a sans doute rien changer. Ça a tout fait resurgir. Je repense à cette soirée un peu arrosée où Demi et moi n'avions normalement pas le droit de boire mais où on l'a fait quand même.

_*Flashback*_

**Moi :** _(déjà bien éméchée)_ Demiiiii !

**Demi :** _(dans le même état que moi)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** J'ai envie de « tu-sais-quoi » !

**Demi :** Pareeeeiiiil !

**Moi :** Viens, on trouve une chambre.

Je la prend par la main et on parcours la maison ensemble. Je ne sais même plus qui a organisé cette fête. Je ne sais plus où on est. Je sais juste ce qu'on va faire et ça me suffit. J'en ai très envie. Plus maintenant que jamais.

On trouve enfin une chambre vide où on entre rapidement. Je verrouille la porte, précaution indispensable. Imaginez le scoop de ouf, Selena Gomez et Demi Lovato en train de faire des choses pas très catholique... Je préfère éviter.

Demi m'attire vers le lit, aussi impatiente que moi. Je m'allonge et elle se place au-dessus de moi avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Malgré, ou grâce, à la bonne dose d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, je suis totalement désinhibée. Je suis encore moins gênée que d'habitude. Sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, accès que j'accepte immédiatement. Je suis totalement excitée par la situation. On entend la musique qui vient du rez de chaussé, les rires des personnes inconscientes de ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à cet instant même.

**Moi :** C'est dingue...

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Demi :** Moi aussi Selena.

**Moi :** Pas comme tu l'entends. Je veux dire... Tu penses au « je t'aime » version BFF. Je t'aime vraiment. Comme... Amoureuse...

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas censé arriver...

**Moi :** Je sais. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

**Demi :** De toute façon je suis totalement bourrée. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises pour que je le fasse.

**Moi :** Tant mieux...

**Demi :** Bref, où en étions nous ?

_*Flashback*_

Pourquoi je me souviens de ça maintenant ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Mais est-ce que ça à changer ? Mes sentiments sont-ils toujours ceux de l'époque ? J'espère que non. Ce n'était certainement qu'un délire d'adolescente.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Demi, tout comme moi, sursaute.

**Demi :** J'y vais.

Je la suis du regard, heureuse de cette distraction. Il va falloir que je prenne mes distance. C'est définitivement nécessaire !


	6. Je suis jalouse ?

**PDV Selena**

Depuis ce matin, je médite sur ce qui s'est passé la veille. Ça aurait dû rester un passage érotique ordinaire de notre vie mais, à cause de ce souvenir, je me pose de plus en plus de questions. Est-ce que ce que j'ai dit à l'époque n'était qu'une phrase de bourrée ou mes réels sentiments ? Est-ce que, si ce sont mes véritables sentiments, ils sont toujours d'actualité ? Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'embrasser Demi pour un petit moment... Mais je ne peux arrêter de la voir. Pas si rapidement après l'avoir retrouver. De toute façon, je verrais bien comment je réagis tout à l'heure, quand elle viendra ici. Et ce soir, à la soirée, je n'aurais qu'à me distraire avec des gars. Je verrais bien ce que ça donne.

Ça sonne. Je vais ouvrir, persuader que c'est Demi. Et c'est elle. Je ne peux retenir un sourire qui s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Elle me saute dans les bras et me serre fort.

**Demi :** _(chuchote à mon oreille)_ Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai eut peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

**Moi :** Tout ça quoi ?

**Demi :** Notre réconciliation.

**Moi :** Pourtant, tu n'as pas eut peur hier.

**Demi :** On n'avait pas encore passer autant de bons moments.

Un bon moment en particulier me revient en mémoire. Non, Selena ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Surtout que Demi a mis un gloss pâle qui met ses lèvres vachement en valeur. Rhaa ! J'ai beau essayé ! Ça me reste en tête. Distraction !

**Moi :** Aller, viens. Il faut se faire belle.

**Demi :** Parce-que tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

**Moi :** Je te retourne la question !

**Demi :** Tricheuse !

**Moi :** On bouge ses fesses Lovato !

**Demi :** _(entrant)_ D'où que tu me parles comme ça Gomez ?

**Moi :** Je m'autorise, c'est tout.

**Demi :** T'as de la chance que je t'aime toi !

**Moi :** Je sais.

Oui, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais moi, de mon côté, je ne sais pas comment je l'aime. Comme une amie ? Comme j'aurais normalement dû tomber amoureuse d'un homme ? Je ne sais pas et le fait que Demi m'ait pris la main pour aller dans ma chambre me perturbe.

**Demi :** On s'occupe d'abord de toi. Ensuite, je vais chercher ma robe dans la voiture.

**Moi :** On ne devrait pas commencer par toi ? Tu mets plus de temps...

**Demi :** Justement. Si on arrive en retard, tu pourras dire que c'est de ma faute !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Okay. Alors... J'hésite entre deux robes.

Je lui montre une rouge et vert anis.

**Demi :** Essaye les deux, voir ce que ça donne.

**Moi :** Okay.

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde se déshabiller. J'ai beau avoir vu son corps dénudé une bonne dizaine, l'effet reste le même. Elle m'excite grave.

Enfin bref. Elle passe d'abord la robe verte. La couleur est belle et la robe bien taillée.

**Moi :** Pas mal... Essaye l'autre pour voir.

Elle retire cette robe pour mettre l'autre, la rouge.

**Selena :** Tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture ? Elle me donne toujours du fil à retordre.

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

Je me lève et me place derrière elle. Je mets ses cheveux sur son épaule, frôlant son cou au passage. Il me semble qu'elle frissonne mais c'est peut-être un effet de mon imagination. Je remonte la fermeture de la robe lentement en regardant Selena à travers le reflet du miroir.

**Moi :** Accessoires ?

**Selena :** Noirs pour la verte et blancs pour la rouge.

**Moi :** La rouge te va mieux au teint.

**Selena :** Je la garde alors.

**Moi :** Mmh-mmh..

**Selena :** Maquillage ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Je replace ses cheveux, en profitant pour en constater la douceur. Ils commencent à onduler. J'adore ça. Ça lui va magnifiquement bien.

**Selena :** Je vais devoir les lissés.

**Moi :** Non, laisse. C'est parfait. Naturel. Sauvage. Comme toi...

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Tu me traites de sauvage ?

**Moi :** _(sérieuse)_ Oui.

Elle me regarde en mode choquée.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Je plaisante. _(entoure sa taille de mes bras et pose mon menton sur son épaule)_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

J'arrive à lui arracher un rire. Elle me fait un petit bisou sur la joue. Je souris et la lâche.

**Moi :** Allez viens. Maquillage.

**Selena :** C'est parti ! Je suis ton cobaye.

**Moi :** Ne me dis pas ça

Elle rit simplement, sans me prendre au sérieux. Elle devrait...

_Ellipse..._

**PDV Selena**

Je finis de me coiffer, essayant de maîtriser ma chevelure. Demi est sortie chercher sa robe, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, sa tenue dans une housse.

**Moi :** Quelle couleur ?

**Demi :** Tu verras.

**Moi :** _(comme une enfant capricieuse)_ Mais-euh !

**Demi :** Oh ça va ! Elle est noire.

**Moi :** Accessoires ?

**Demi :** Rouges.

**Moi :** Petite touche de couleur. Bien vue.

Dos à elle, je la vois quand même se déshabiller à travers le miroir. J'adore son corps, ses formes... J'ai juste envie de me retourner et de lui sauter dessus. Je veux sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et son corps contre le mien. Mais je dois me contenir. Heureusement, Demi enfile sa robe, cachant son corps à ma vue.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Magnifique !

**Demi :** N'exagère pas.

**Moi :** Ne te dénigre pas.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

**Moi :** A ton tour de te faire maquiller _querida_.

**Demi :** _Querida _?

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas ça... Ça veut dire en quoi en bon anglais ?

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ Et tu te prétend à moitié Latina ?

**Demi :** Tu ne t'y connais pas plus que moi.

**Moi :** J'ai fait 3 chansons en Espagnol !

**Demi :** Ok. Tu gagnes. Mais ça veut dire quoi _querida _?

**Moi :** Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la traduction.

**Demi :** Je te boude.

**Moi :** Tu n'y arriveras pas.

**Demi :** On parie ?

Je m'approche d'elle, la prend dans me bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**Moi :** _(mon visage dans son cou)_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me bouder.

**Demi :** Si !

**Moi :** _(lui fait un bisou sur la joue)_ Non !

**Demi :** Si !

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse aux coins des lèvres)_ Non.

**Demi :** Si.

Je sens ma victoire proche. Elle est moins convaincue et convaincante qu'au début.

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse)_ Non.

**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Pourquoi tu gagnes toujours ?

**Moi :** Parce-que je suis la meilleure !

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Ouais, c'est ça !

**Moi :** Allez, viens.

_Ellipse..._

Je finissais de lui appliquer l'eye-liner alors que Demi était partie en monologue. Soit disant que je ressemblais plus à Joe Jonas que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Notre point commun selon elle ? La vantardise. J'étais sceptique.

**Moi :** Mais t'es encore en kiff sur lui ou quoi ?

**Demi :** Non ! C'est juste un pote.

**Moi :** Mouais... Moi je dis, on oublie jamais un premier baiser.

**Demi :** J'avoue. Sauf que c'était loin d'être Joe mon premier baiser.

**Moi :** Alors c'était qui ?

Elle me regarde, gênée. Je ne comprend pas, on a jamais eut de secret l'une pour l'autre.

**Moi :** Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?

**Demi :** C'était toi.

**Moi :** Moi quoi ? Ton premier baiser ? Sans blague ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

**Demi :** C'est pas franchement facile à avouer.

**Moi :** Ouahou ! J'ai jamais été le premier baiser de quelqu'un. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait en sorte que... !

**Demi :** Que quoi ? Que ce soit inoubliable ? Ça l'a été, crois-moi.

**Moi :** Sans blague ?

**Demi :** Juré.

Je lui souris, heureuse d'avoir retrouver ma meilleure amie...

**PDV Niall**

Quand on arrive, je vais sonner. Demi vient m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Elle est magnifique avec cette robe. Encore plus belle que d'habitude si c'est possible.

**Demi :** Niallou !

**Moi :** Hey beauté !

Elle me saute dans les bras et je la serre contre moi. Son parfum m'enivre et son corps contre le mien me rend dingue. Je la relâche et elle se retourne.

**Demi :** Bouge tes fesse Selly !

**Selena :** Oh ça va hein ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qu'on attend !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Pas faux.

**Demi :** Hey !

**Moi :** Mais tu restes quand même la plus magnifique.

**Demi :** Tu te rattrapes bien.

**Selena :** Salut l'Irlandais.

**Moi :** Salut la Texane !

**Demi :** Allez on y go !

On monte dans la limousine et les boys saluent les filles. Je reste fixer sur Demi. Être aussi belle devrait être interdit !

**PDV Inconnu**

**? :** Hey Jonas ! Y'a ton ex qui arrive !

Je me tourne vers l'entrée et vois les 1D arrivés. Derrière eux, Demi et Selena. Demi est très belle, je le conçois, mais pour le coup, Selena est magnifique. Cette robe lui va à merveille et met son joli teint caramel en valeur. Son maquillage léger et son rouge à lèvre vermeille la rendent très séduisante. De même que ses longs cheveux foncés et ondulés qui encadrent son visage angélique. Je m'avance vers eux, salue les Boys, fais la bise à Demi et m'arrête devant Selena. Là, j'hésite... Ses grands yeux marrons sont d'une intensité incroyable.

**Moi :** Selena, tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit et fait un petit sourire. Elle est adorable. Elle l'était déjà à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, elle est sexy en plus. Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais pas vu... Je regrettais ces années perdues. J'allais rattraper tout ça ce soir.

**Selena :** Merci Joe. T'es plutôt sexy ce soir.

**Moi :** Seulement ce soir ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr que non... Tu m'as très bien compris !

**Moi :** Oui. Mais j'aime bien te taquiner.

**Selena :** Je vois ça. T'as pas changé Danger.

**Moi :** Danger ? Ça date ça ! J'ai changé depuis.

**Selena :** C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui, maintenant, je suis Hurricane.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Ouragan ? T'es sérieux ?!

**Moi :** Non. Je voulais juste te faire rire.

**? :** Hey Joe, Kevin te chercher !

Nick arrive derrière moi. Quand il voit Demi, il se précipite vers elle.

**Nick :** _(la prend dans ses bras)_ Demimi !

**Demi :** Nickounet !

**Nick :** Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça !

**Selena :** Mais c'est mignon...

Nick se tourne vers Selena, faussement sévère.

**Nick :** T'as de la chance d'être sexy Gomez !

**Selena :** Merci Jonas n°3

**Moi :** Ah ! T'es que le n°3 !

**Selena :** Tais-toi donc Hurricane. T'es le n°2.

**Moi :** Seulement 2 ?

**Selena :** Pas dans mon cœur, rassure-toi.

**Moi :** Génial !

**Demi :** Bon, je vais danser moi. Tu viens Niallou ?

**Niall :** J'arrive beauté !

**Nick :** Allez Joe. Kevin t'attend !

**Moi :** J'arrive. _(à Selena)_ Réserve-moi une danse.

**Selena :** Juré.

**PDV Zayn**

Bon, j'ai très envie de voir Selly danser. Alors je l'invite. En toute amitié hein ! J'aime Perrie !

**Moi :** Sel', tu viens danser ?

**Selena :** Ouais, bien sûr.

Je l'emmène sur la piste et la regarde danser un peu. Elle a un corps de rêve et quand elle le bouge c'est juste hypnotisant !

**PDV Selena :**

Je me pose quelques secondes. Danser en talon ? Ne jamais faire. C'est killer ! Je me cherche d'abord un petit verre de Ricard. Je regarde la piste. Demi danse avec Niall. Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle est sexy ! Elle m'excite rien qu'à danser. Ça m'énerve la façon dont Niall la regarde, comme il la touche... Remballe tes mains l'Irlandais ! C'est _ma_ Demi ! Rhaa ! Pourquoi je suis tellement en colère ? Je suis... jalouse ? De Niall ? Oh merde... Ça veut dire que mes sentiments sont réels, bien présents et totalement d'actualité. Voilà qui est bien arrangeant... Je me ressers un verre tiens. Et je le bois cul-sec. J'en enfile plusieurs comme ça, au point que ma tête tourne et que j'en oublie jusqu'à mon nom. Je sens quelqu'un me prendre par la main. Je suis dans un tel état que je ne pense même pas à me défendre. Je laisse cet inconnu me traîner jusqu'à une chambre. Qui ? Pourquoi ?

**Inconnu :** Tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

**Inconnu :** Parce-que tu me plais et qu'on ne laisse pas une amie dans un état pareil.

Je « m'assois » (techniquement je m'affale) sur le lit et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Ce mec est donc un ami ? Et il vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je le regarde et vois de beaux yeux marrons. Je me sens tellement mal émotionnellement que je ne réalise pas pleinement ce que je fais. Je m'approche du gars et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. L'inconnu me rend mon baiser en passant sa main sur ma joue. Je m'allonge, l'attirant contre moi et commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

**Inconnu :** Selena, non. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...

**Moi :** Mais j'ai envie...

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je prend sa main, la fait passée sous ma robe et la pose sur mon sexe, à travers ma culotte.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tu vois, je suis trempée. S'il te plaît...

**Inconnu :** Tu es complètement bourrée Selly. Tu ne m'as même pas reconnu.

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si !

**Inconnu :** Alors dis-moi qui je suis.

Je ne dis rien, parce-qu'il a raison. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis alors à savoir qui il est...

**Inconnu :** Ça me vexe que même soûle tu n'es pas reconnu le grand...


	7. Je t'aime Demi !

**PDV Selena**

**Inconnu :** Ça me vexe que même soûle tu n'aie pas reconnu le grand Joe Jonas

**Moi :** Joe ? Pourquoi tu veilles sur moi ?

**Joe :** Je te l'ai dit. Tu me plais. C'est physique, je n'y peux rien. T'es sexy !

**Moi :** Si je te plais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

**Joe :** C'est presque du viol, t'es complètement alcoolisée. Tu regretteras demain.

**Moi :** Pas si c'est toi et si ça reste un « one-shoot ». Allez quoi... J'ai juste envie de tirer un coup. Je suis tellement excitée... Je suis sûre que toi aussi.

Je pose ma main sur son jeans et constate son érection.

**Moi :** Tu vois...

**Joe :** Je n'y peux rien si t'es bandante.

**Moi :** Profites-en. Je m'offre à toi.

Vu qu'il hésite encore, je déboutonne son jeans et passe ma main à l'intérieur, caressant sa verge tendue à travers son caleçon. Il ferme les yeux comme pour contrôler son envie. C'est peine erdue : son sexe gonfle encore sous ma main.

**Moi :** Tu en as envie, avoue-le.

**Joe :** Oh que oui mais...

**Moi :** Il n'y a pas de mais. Prend-moi, c'est tout.

Il se redresse en position assise et j'en fais de même. Il me regarde de ses beaux yeux d'un marron intense avant de s'avancer pour m'embrasser. Le temps que je réalise qu'il est d'accord, il commence à ouvrir la fermeture de ma robe. Je me débarrasse du vêtement trop encombrant et continue de déboutonner la chemise de Joe. Je caresse son torse, découvrant ses muscles saillants. Il m'allonge et se place sur moi sans rompre notre baiser.

**Joe :** Qu'est-ce que tu es belle...

**PDV Joe**

C'est vrai qu'elle l'est. De toute la soirée, à mes yeux il n'y avait eut qu'elle. Il n'y a eut qu'elle que j'ai vu danser, qu'elle que j'ai vu rire, qu'elle que j'ai regardé. Aucune autre. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle commençait à avoir la descente facile, je l'ai isolé pour ne pas qu'un crétin profite de la situation. Au final, ce crétin allait être moi. Bon, d'un côté, mieux vaut moi qu'un autre. Je la respecterais un minimum.

**Selena :** Si on zappait les préliminaires ?

**Moi :** Avec plaisir...

Je me déshabille rapidement et enlève le peu de vêtements qu'il reste sur Selena. Je la pénètre doucement, profitant de chaque onde de plaisir m'envahissant. Alors que je commence mes va et vient, elle gémit. Je vais plus profond, plus fort, plus vite, arrachant quelques cris à Selena. Je l'embrasse pour faire taire ses jouissements. Elle s'accroche à moi. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin de l'orgasme alors que j'accélère encore mes mouvement jusqu'à ce que moi-même je goûte au plaisir ultime.

_Ellipse..._

J'ai Selena allongée contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse. Elle s'est endormie depuis un petit moment. Je la regarde avec attendrissement. Elle est si mignonne quand elle dort... Je décide de rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Je me rhabille et descend, non sans avoir verrouiller la porte au préalable. Qui sait ce que Selena serait encore capable de faire. Je retrouve Demi avec Niall, au bar.

**Moi :** Demi, Selena est dans ma chambre.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Moi :** Elle est complètement bourrée.

**Demi :** _(se lève)_ Je vais la tuer...

**Moi :** _(l'arrête)_ Non, attends. Elle dort !

**Demi :** Je vais la réveiller à coup de pied au cul moi !

**Moi :** Et elle n'est... pas très habiller disons.

**Demi :** _(inquiète)_ Quelqu'un l'a violé ?

**Moi :** Non ! _(ment)_ J'ai fait partir le crétin qui voulait se la faire.

**Demi :** Je vais quand même la voir.

**Moi :** Mais je...

Elle est déjà partie. Sacré caractère Demetria ! J'ai faillit l'oublier !

**PDV Demi**

Je déverrouille la porte et entre tout en la reverrouillant. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un voit Selena dans cet état. Elle est couchée sur le lit, un drap la recouvrant. Sa robe et ses sous-vêtements traînent par terre. Je m'approche d'elle et la secoue un peu pour la réveiller

**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ Non maman. 5 minutes s'il te plaît...

**Moi :** Je suis loin d'être ta mère et heureusement pour toi ! Si elle te voyait dans cet état elle te tuerait.

**Selena :** Demi ?

**Moi :** La seule et l'unique !

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Non, il y a Demi Moore aussi.

**Moi :** Mais tu m'as cassé mon délire !

**Selena :** _(replonge la tête dans l'oreiller)_ Tant pis.

**Moi :** Tu t'es soûlée à quoi cette fois ?

**Selena :** Ricard.

**Moi :** T'étais obligée ?

**Selena :** J'étais jalouse.

**Moi :** De qui ?

**Selena :** De Niall.

**Moi :** Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Parce-que lui, il a le droit de te toucher en public. S'il le veut, il peut t'embrasser et personne ne sera choquer. Lui, il peut sortir avec toi !

**Moi :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Pourquoi tu serais jalouse de lui pour ça ? Tu es ma meilleure amie, personne ne te remplacera.

**Selena :** Justement, j'en ai marre d'être ta meilleure amie.

**Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Si mais je veux de toi en tant que petite amie.

**Moi :** Quoi ?!

**Selena :** _(me secoue par les épaules)_ Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! Je t'aime Demi ! Je t'aime comme j'aurais normalement dû tomber amoureuse de Justin !

**Moi :** _(perplexe)_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi Selly. Tu as trop bu.

**Selena :** Peut-être... _(se recouche)_ Je me rendors alors.

**Moi :** Rhabille-toi avant.

**Selena :** Non. La flemme.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, des coups sont frappés à la porte.

**? :** Demi, je peux entrer ? C'est Joe. J'aimerais bien accéder à ma chambre.

**Selena :** _(se relève)_ Joe ? Laisse-le entrer !

**Moi :** Tu t'habilles d'abord.

Elle soupire mais s'exécute. Une fois qu'elle a remis sa robe, je laisse Joe entrer.

**Joe :** Alors ? Elle va mieux ?

**Moi :** Ça peut aller. Je crois que je vais la ramener chez elle.

**Selena :** Pas la force Demi.

**Joe :** Elle n'a qu'à passer la nuit ici. Ce n'est pas un problème.

**Moi :** Sûr ?

**Joe :** Ouais, bien sûr.

**Selena :** Génial.

Elle se jette sur le lit et se rendort.

**Moi :** Ça c'est fait...

**Joe :** Si on verrouille et qu'on prend la clé on peut la laisser seule ici.

**Moi :** Ok.

Une fois fait, je rejoins les 1D, essayant de cacher ce qui vient de se passer. Même moi je réalise à peine. Selena vient quand même de me dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! Ce n'est pas rien !

**Zayn :** Selena n'est pas là ?

Que faire ? Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'elle est bourrée, ils la prendraient pour une alcoolique.

**Moi :** _(ment)_ Elle a dû rentrer pour une urgence. Sa mère avait besoin d'elle. Elle viendra vous voir demain et elle s'excuse de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir en personne.

**Louis :** Ma carotte-girl est partie ?

**Moi :** _(lui met la main sur l'épaule et prend un air compatissant)_ Ne t'inquiète pas Louis. Elle viendra te voir demain.

**Louis :** C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Mais oui. Fais-moi confiance.

Il va falloir que je prévienne Selly moi...

**PDV Joe**

Selena dort comme un bébé. Je vais m'allonger à côté d'elle sans cesser de la dévorer des yeux. Sérieusement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi aujourd'hui elle m'obsède. Pourquoi moi ? A l'époque où elle sortait avec Nick, je ne l'avais vu que comme ma petite sœur, pas comme une fille à aimer. Sûrement que je la trouvais trop jeune ou que ça me gênait de sortir avec l'ex de mon frère. Mais là... elle me fascine. Elle a beau être de 2 ans ma cadette, elle est d'une maturité physique et mentale incroyable. Elle m'attire, c'est indéniable. Mais est-ce que moi je lui plais ?

Tendrement, je replace sa frange afin de dégager son magnifique visage. Elle remue dans son sommeil et je la vois ouvrir les yeux. Mince ! Je m'en veux de l'avoir réveiller.

**Selena :** Joe ?

**Moi :** Désolé...

**Selena :** Non, c'est bon. Je voulais te poser une question.

**Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Vas-y.

**Selena :** On a vraiment couché ensemble hein ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** _(cache son visage dans mon torse)_ Oh non...

**Moi :** _(déçu)_ Tu regrettes déjà ?

**Selena :** Non ! _(je souris)_ Mais tu as dû me prendre pour une pute en chaleur.

**Moi :** Pas du tout.

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Juré ?

**Moi :** Promis.

Je regarde ses belles lèvres pulpeuses, hypnotisé. J'ai juste envie de les embrasser à nouveau.

**Selena :** Je te plais toujours après ce que tu as vu ?

**Moi :** Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire mais... depuis le début de la soirée, je ne pense qu'à toi.

**Selena :** Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas.

**Moi :** Pourtant c'est vrai. Tu m'obsède.

**Selena :** _(met sa main sur mon front)_ Tu as dû choper une maladie grave.

**Moi :** _(enlève sa main et la garde dans la mienne)_ Non. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

**Selena :** Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Joe. J'ai changé depuis la dernière fois où on s'est vu !

**Moi :** Moi aussi. Mais je veux réapprendre à te connaître. Laisse-moi une chance Selly.

Elle me regarde intensément de ses grands yeux marrons. Elle se mord la lèvres inférieur, signe qu'elle hésite.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Je veux bien te laisser une chance.

**Moi :** _(souris)_ Alors je vais te faire une demande officiel. Selena Marie Gomez est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec ce crétin de Joseph Adam Jonas que je suis ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je suis presque certaine qu'on va rompre dans quelques mois mais c'est d'accord.

Je l'embrasse passionnément alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur mon torse. Je suis très heureux qu'elle est accepter. C'est d'ailleurs étrange.

**Moi :** Je vais devoir descendre. C'est ma fête après tout.

**Selena :** D'accord. Je reste ici. Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à passer l'épreuve des escaliers sans bavures.

**Moi :** Je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire de toute façon.

Je l'embrasse un dernière fois et sors de la chambre. Je cherche Nick et Kevin. Quand je les trouve, je les informe que Selena reste dormir, juste histoire qu'ils ne soient pas étonnés demain matin, vu que eux aussi restent ce soir. Kevin ne cherche pas plus loin mais Nick se la joue policier.

**Nick :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Moi :** A ton avis ?

**Nick :** Si je te demande c'est que je n'en ai pas d'avis, justement.

**Moi :** Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

**Nick :** Qu'est-ce que t'as à la défendre comme ça?

**Moi :** Mais tu m'énerves à la fin !

**Nick :** Joe, je ne te cherche pas des noises. J'aimerais juste comprendre.

**Moi :** Ne m'en veux pas hein ? Je... Je sors avec elle.

**Nick :** Sérieux ? Depuis quand ?

**Moi :** 5 minutes.

**Nick :** Et bien je suis content pour vous !

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Nick :** Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Tu es mon frère après tout.

**Moi :** Et c'est aussi ton ex.

**Nick :** Mais je ne l'aime plus. De toute façon, on est ami. C'est son bonheur que je veux.

**Moi :** J'essayerais de la rendre heureuse...

Alors que je prend congé de mon frère, je reçois un SMS.

_SMS_

**SELENA :** **ON GARDE LE SECRET OU...**

**MOI :** **COMME TU VEUX...**

_SMS_


	8. Je t'aime et je t'attenderais

**PDV Externe**

3 personnes reposaient un exemplaire du même magazine, au même moment, à trois endroits différents.

L'un d'eux en studio d'enregistrement, à L.A.

Une autre dans un avion volant vers Paris.

La troisième en loge, entre deux prises de son nouveau clip, à L.A également.

Joe Jonas était heureux que son couple fonctionne si bien. Sa petite amie était juste parfaite. Compréhensive, confiante, belle, gentille, marrante... L'énumération était longue, aussi incommensurable que son amour et son bonheur.

Selena Gomez était persuadée de réussir à oublier son véritable amour dans les bras de Joe. Au pire des cas, elle espérait rendre cette personne jalouse.

Demi Lovato était complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle pensait que Selena lui dirait d'elle-même. Et puis, Joe ? Sérieusement, son ex ? Elle était en colère et jalouse. Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Il fallait qu'elle appelle sa meilleure amie et tout de suite.

**PDV Selena**

Je descend de l'avion, contente d'être de retour dans la capitale française. Paris est vraiment magnifique, l'une des plus belles villes au monde selon moi. Et mes fans françaises étaient vraiment adorables et passionnées. J'enlève le mode avion de mon téléphone et vois un message vocal plus un appel manqué de Demi. Je soupire en montant dans la voiture qui passe me prendre. Ma mère le remarque.

**Maman :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi :** Demi. Ça ne doit pas lui plaire que je sorte avec Joe.

**Maman :** Elle comprendra ne t'inquiète pas.

**Moi :** Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

**Maman :** Tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut. Je te fais confiance pour ça. En attendant, profite. Tu es à Paris !

Je souris et envoie un message à Joe

**MOI :** **JE VIENS D'ATTERRIR EN FRANCE, EN PLEINE VILLE DE L'AMOUR. LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE A LAQUELLE JE PENSE ? TOI... JE T'AIME 3**

Puis je me concentre sur la route, imprimant les rues de Paris dans ma mémoire, superposant les nouvelles images aux anciennes dont je me souvenais. Je me répétais mon emploi du temps.

1) Rejoindre Vanessa (Hudgens), Ashley (Benson) et Rachel (Korine) à l'hôtel.

2) Quartier libre jusqu'à 20h.

3) 21h : Interview chez Cauet.

4) Demain, interview avec Harmony (Korine) et James (Franco)

Tout ça pour Spring Breakers. Un film qui risquait de faire du bruit...

**PDV Joe**

Je suis posé sur mon lit à rêvasser quand je reçois un SMS. Je souris immédiatement en voyant le nom de Selena s'afficher. C'est ça l'amour ? Sourire rien qu'en voyant le nom de la personne avec qui on sort ?

**SELENA :** **JE VIENS D'ATTERRIR EN FRANCE, EN PLEINE VILLE DE L'AMOUR. LA PREMIERE CHOSE A LAQUELLE JE PENSE ? TOI... JE T'AIME 3**

Le fait qu'elle pense à moi même à des milliers de kilomètre me fait plaisir. C'est vraiment étrange. Elle me plaît incontestablement. Un seul de ses sourire embellit ma journée. La dernière fois que j'ai ressentit ça c'était pour Demi. Ou peut-être Ashley...

Je me lève alors que ça sonne et descend ouvrir. Demi se tient derrière la porte. Quand on parle du loup...

**Demi :** Il faut qu'on parle.

**Moi :** _(humour)_ Bonjour Demi. Oui, moi aussi ça va. Bien sûr, entre.

**Demi :** Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter.

Elle entre quand même et s'arrête dans le salon pour me faire face, les mains sur les hanches. J'ai peur là. Sans blague...

**Demi :** C'est quoi cette histoire avec Selena ?

**Moi :** On sort ensemble. Pourquoi, jalouse ?

**Demi :** Depuis quand ça dure ?

**Moi :** Depuis la fête.

**Demi :** Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

**Moi :** Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction. Ou que tu sois jalouse...

**Demi :** Moi jalouse ? De qui ? Elle ? Ne te crois pas si irrésistible Jonas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est cruche celle-là !

**Moi :** Mais...

**Demi :** Elle t'a donné des nouvelles ?

**Moi :** Elle vient d'atterrir à Paris.

**Demi :** _(sortant)_ Elle va m'entendre...

**Moi :** _(criant)_ Reste zen !

Mais elle est déjà partie.

**PDV Selena**

Mon portable sonne et je décroche.

**Moi :** Allô ?

**? :** Tu comptes m'expliquer maintenant que le monde entier est au courant ?

**Moi :** Bonjour Demi. Oui moi aussi je vais bien. Paris est magnifique aujourd'hui.

**Demi :** Putain, je comprend pourquoi tu sors avec lui ! Vous avez les mêmes phrases à la con !

**Moi :** Hey !

**Demi :** Bon tu m'explique c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

**Moi :** Je sors avec Joe, c'est tout. T'es jalouse ou quoi?

**Demi :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu ne m'aie dit !

**Moi :** T'as vu comment tu réagis aussi ?

**Demi :** Et je trouve ça normal vu ce que tu m'as dit juste avant de sortir avec lui.

**Moi :** Vu ta réponse, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

**Demi :** C'est à Joe que je pense. Ce n'est pas sympa pour lui. Imagine qu'il tombe amoureux !

**Moi :** C'est de Joseph Adam Jonas dont on parle là. Il ne tombe jamais amoureux.

**Demi :** Il y a un début à tout. Tu es peut-être celle qu'il lui faut.

**Moi :** C'est stupide ! Il ne tombera pas amoureux de moi et je ne tomberais certainement pas amoureuse de lui. Tu sais qui j'aime et ça ne changera pas. C'était loin d'être une phrase de bourrée. Je t'aime et je t'attendrais.

**Demi :** Selena... Ne dis pas de telles choses.

**Moi :** Je le ferais indéfiniment s'il le faut. Je te martèlerais le crâne jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

**Demi :** Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié...

**Moi :** Ça ne sera pas le cas, promis. Je contrôlerais mes sentiments.

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**Moi :** Ce n'est certainement qu'une passade, tu en as conscience ?

**Demi :** J'espère. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine trop longtemps.

**Moi :** Je ne souffre pas, rassure-toi.

**Demi :** Tant mieux.

J'entends toquer. C'est sûrement ma mère. Je tourne court à la conversation.

**Moi :** Je dois te laisser Demi. J'ai un tas de truc à faire.

**Demi :** Ne me laisses pas sans nouvelles.

**Moi :** Promis. A plus.

**Demi :** Ouais, bye.

Alors qu'elle raccroche, je vais ouvrir et vois Vanessa et Ashley derrière la porte.

**Vanessa**** & ****Ashley**** :** _(me sautant dessus)_ Pitite sœur !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Hey !

**Vanessa :** D'où que tu mets du temps à ouvrir ?

**Ashley :** Ouais d'abord !

**Moi :** J'étais au téléphone.

**Ashley :** Ouh... ! Avec ton petit ami ? _(à Vanessa)_ Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

**Vanessa :** Joe Jonas. Alors ?

Elles me regardent avec un grand sourire. Elles me font rire, sérieux. C'est vraiment devenues comme mes grandes sœurs. Avec l'expérience incroyable qu'on a vécues aussi...

**Moi :** C'était Demi.

**Ashley :** Mais ! Tu casses tout !

**Moi :** Gamine.

Elle me tire la langue comme pour prouver mes dires. On explose toutes les trois de rire.

**Vanessa :** Bon. On ne va pas rester là à se fendre la poire tout la sainte journée. On est à Paris merde ! Les filles, je n'ai plus rien de mignon à me mettre !

**Ashley :** Mais t'as trois valises pleines !

**Vanessa :** Non. Deux sont vides.

**Moi :** Alors shopping !

**Vanessa :** Ouais !

**PDV Demi**

Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime... Elle est amoureuse de moi... Elle est amoureuse de moi... Elle est amoureuse de moi... Elle m'aime... et pas moi. Pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas la perdre et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine non plus. C'est un sacré dilemme. Enfin bref. J'ai ma journée de libre autant en profiter pour m'aérer un peu. Je vais aller me chercher un café au Starsbuck. A pieds. Ça va me faire du bien.

Alors que je marche depuis 2 minutes déjà, je reçois un SMS.

**NIALL :**** DE RETOUR A L.A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE. RESERVE-MOI LE LUNDI ! :D**

**MOI :** **C'EST NOTE CHOU !;)**

J'arrive devant le café où j'entre. Je n'ai pas encore été repérer c'est plutôt pas mal. Je commande mon cappuccino et souris en voyant le gobelet.

**? :** Quel double hasard !

Je me retourne et vois Miley. Je la prend dans mes bras, heureuse de la revoir.

**Moi :** Miley ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

Je la regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Je ne comprend pas les gens qui critiquent sa nouvelle coiffure. Déjà, de 1, ce sont ses cheveux ! Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. Ensuite, la coupe courte et platine vieillit son visage enfantin. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même Miley. C'est Hannah qui est partie.

**Miley :** Alors, tu fais quoi de beau Demi ?

**Moi :** Journée de libre, j'en profite.

**Miley :** J'ai 2 heures devant moi. Tu viens promener mes chiens avec moi ? On pourra discuter.

**Moi :** Bonne idée.

_Ellipse..._

Alors qu'on revient d'1/2 heure de balade canine et qu'on se pose dans le salon avec un verre de thé glacé citron, Miley et moi continuons de converser.

**Miley :** Alors, Selena et toi ça c'est arranger à ce que j'ai vu !

**Moi :** Plus ou moins...

**Miley :** Plus ou moins... ? Sa relation avec Joe à faillit tout gâcher ?

**Moi :** Pas vraiment gâcher mais ça a créé notre première dispute depuis notre réconciliation. C'est surtout qu'elle se sert de lui pour oublier la personne qu'elle aime vraiment.

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pris Nick. Je veux dire Joe... Quel pourcentage de chance y a-t-il pour qu'il finisse par tomber vraiment amoureux ?

**Moi :** Pas faux...

**Miley :** Et c'est qui cette personne qu'elle aime Selly ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire...

**Miley :** Tu sais bien que je n'irais pas le répéter.

**Moi :** C'est juste que ce n'est pas un homme.

Elle manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle vient de prendre. Elle tousse un peu et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

**Miley :** Pardon ?

**Moi :** Tu m'as très bien comprise.

**Miley :** Selena est lesbienne ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Miley :** Wouah ! Je sens que ce n'est pas de moi dont on va parler dans les prochains temps.

**Moi :** _(paniquée)_ Non ! Ne le dis à personne d'autre !

**Miley :** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je n'irais pas commérer. Mais elle ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement. Regarde George Michael.

**Moi :** Ouais, sauf que lui a eut la bonne idée de baiser dans un lieu filmer !

**Miley :** _(rire)_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu ne mâches pas tes mots.

**Moi :** C'est ma grande qualité.

**Miley :** Plus sérieusement, c'est qui qu'elle aime la petite Gomez ?

**Moi :** C'est... moi.

**Miley :** QUOI !? Sans blagues ?!

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas d'où ça lui est venu mais bref. C'est moi.

**Miley :** Et c'est pour ça qu'elle sort avec Joe. Pour te rendre jalouse.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Miley :** Oui. C'est ce que je ferais moi.

**Moi :** Ouais mais... toi c'est... toi.

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Ne serais-tu pas en train de mesurer tes paroles ?

**Moi :** Il y a un début à tout.

**Miley :** Au fond, toutes les filles sont pareilles. Il est envisageable qu'elle pense comme moi.

**Moi :** On aurait jamais dû aller à cette stupide soirée !

**Miley :** Celle des Jonas ?

**Moi :** Oui. Ce soir-là elle a fini bourrée par la jalousie. Soit disant à cause de Niall et de sa façon de danser avec moi.

**Miley :** Elle a toujours eut une sacré descente. A quoi cette fois ?

**Moi :** Ricard.

**Miley :** Beurk ! Elle aurait pu prendre autre chose ! C'est dégueu le Ricard !

**Moi :** Tu préfère Jack Daniel's hein ?

**Miley :** Oui.

Elle me regarde intensément, j'ai déjà peur de la suite.

**Miley :** Ce que Selena ressent pour toi, tu le ressens pour elle ?

**Moi :** Non. Et c'est bien ça le problème.

**Miley :** Je sais que vous réglerez ça. Vous y arrivez toujours.

**Moi :** J'espère...


	9. Elle est donc bel et bien lesbienne

**PDV Selena**

Je lui ai dit ! Au risque de perdre son amitié, je lui ai dit que je l'aime ! Elle sait à présent, elle ne pourra plus l'ignorer. Purée, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un sur cette affaire. Mais qui ?

Joe ? On oublie. S'il apprend que je suis... lesbienne (même en pensée c'est dur à admettre) il comprendra que je me sers de lui.

Demi est déjà dans la confidence, c'est même une des protagoniste.

Ma mère ? Mauvais idée. Lui avouer mon homosexualité serait du suicide.

Taylor ? Pourquoi pas. Je peux tenter le coup. Avec une approche discrète ça devrait passer.

Je lui envoie d'abord un SMS.

**MOI :** **COUCOU SISTER ! CA FAIT UN BAIL HEIN ? T'ES OU EN CE MOMENT ?**

**TAYLOR :** **HEY SELLY ! CONTENTE D'AVOIR ENFIN DES NOUVELLES ! LONDRES POURQUOI ?**

Je souris en voyant la réponse et l'appelle immédiatement.

**Moi :** _(l'entend décrocher)_ Pour ça !

**Taylor :** _(rire)_ Toi alors ! T'en rate pas une ! Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

**Moi :** Toi d'abord. Parce-que moi ça risque de prendre du temps et de te faire regretter de m'avoir pour amie.

**Taylor :** Jamais de la vie ! Enfin... moi... Je suis en pleine promotion de mon dernier album. Je profite de Londres et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. A toi maintenant.

**Moi :** Oh. Moi je... je suis amoureuse.

**Taylor :** De Joe, oui, je sais. Le monde entier est au courant.

**Moi :** Non, pas de Joe. Justement c'est là qu'est le problème.

**Taylor :** Alors tu te sers de lui ? Wouah ! Il va tomber de haut quand tu vas le lâcher !

**Moi :** Je m'en doute...

**Taylor :** C'est qui cette personne que tu veux rendre jalouse en sortant avec Joe ?

**Moi :** Je... Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

**Taylor :** Je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Commençons par le pire. C'est une fille.

Elle ne répond pas. J'ai peur. A-t-elle raccrocher ? Non, l'appel est toujours en cours.

**Moi :** Taylor ? _(silence)_ Taylor, dis quelque chose !

**Taylor :** T'es lesbienne ?

**Moi :** Sûrement oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste elle ou si c'est une généralité.

**Taylor :** Depuis quand ?

**Moi :** Longtemps, sauf que je refusais de me l'avouer.

**Taylor :** Qui d'autre est au courant ?

**Moi :** Celle que j'aime.

**Taylor :** A savoir ?

**Moi :** Demi.

**Taylor :** Demi... Lovato ? Ta meilleure amie ? Attends... Tu l'aime ?

**Moi :** Oui ! _(petite pause)_ Tu me hais pas vrai ?

**Taylor :** Mais non voyons ! Tu restes ma petite sœur et ça quoi qu'il arrive.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Taylor :** Oui. Regarde, la preuve. Tu es bien à Paris ?

**Moi :** _(sans comprendre)_ Oui.

**Taylor :** Au Grand Hôtel Du Palais Royal ?

**Moi :** _(complètement perdue)_ Oui mais... _(ça toque)_

**Taylor :** Suite Leclerc et, en ce moment même, tu ouvres la porte.

Je me demande comment elle connaît chacun de mes gestes alors que je les exécute.

J'ouvre la porte et la personne qui se tient derrière me surprend tellement que je lâche mon téléphone. Lequel tombe par terre dans un fracas qui ne me sort pas de ma surprise. Cette personne le ramasse et me le tend.

**Taylor :** Et là, tu me vois.

**Moi :** _(reprend mon téléphone)_ Mais... tu as dit que tu étais à Londres !

**Taylor :** Surprise !

Je lui saute dans les bras et elle me serre contre elle. Je suis vraiment heureuse de la revoir, en ce moment plus que jamais. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle...

**Taylor :** Bon, on ne va pas rester sur le seuil de la porte toute la journée. Investissons le magnifique salon de ta suite.

**Moi :** Okay.

Je la fais entrer et on se pose chacune sur un canapé, l'une en face de l'autre.

**Taylor :** Alors, explique-moi toute l'histoire. Ça a commencé quand ?

**Moi :** On avait 16 ans, sur le tournage de Princess Protection Programm. Un soir, je lui avais raconté un de mes « cap ou pas cap », celui où j'ai embrassé Priscilla. Du coup, elle m'a demandé ce que ça faisait et je lui ai répondu que ça dépendait sûrement de la personne et qu'elle devrait essayer si elle veut savoir. Après ça, elle s'est approchée de moi en hésitant. Vu que j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir, je me suis lancée et je l'ai embrassé. Je veux dire, pour moi ce n'était pas nouveau autant que je fasse le premier pas. Avec Priscilla, ça ne m'avait pas dégoûté sans pour autant être le baiser de ma vie. Mais avec Demi... C'était comme renaître, comme respirer pour la première fois. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie.

**Taylor :** Donc, depuis ce moment-là tu te le cachais et voilà qu'après presque 5 ans, tu te reprends tes sentiments en pleine face.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé...

**Taylor :** Quoi donc alors ?

**Moi :** Disons qu'on ne s'est pas arrêtées au baiser.

**Taylor :** Vous avez couché ensemble ?!

**Moi :** _(gênée)_ Oui.

**Taylor :** Plusieurs fois ?

**Moi :** Pendant plus d'un an.

**Taylor :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Donc... On était à une soirée, l'année de nos 17 ans. J'étais pas mal alcoolisée et elle aussi. On a voulu... remettre ça et on est allées s'enfermer dans une chambre. Sauf que pendant qu'on s'embrassait, j'ai eut la bonne idée de lui dire que je l'aimais.

**Taylor :** Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

**Moi :** Que ça ne devait pas arriver. Comme elle ne se souvenait plus de rien le lendemain, j'ai décidé de ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

**Taylor :** Et récemment, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Moi :** Quand on s'est réconciliées, les 1D nous ont invité à passer l'après-midi avec eux. On y est allées et on a fait un action/vérité.

**Taylor :** Gamins.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Oh hein ! _(redeviens sérieuse)_ Tu sais que je prend toujours action. Louis m'a dit d'embrasser Demi et je l'ai fait. C'est là que mes sentiments sont revenus.

**Taylor :** Et donc, tu lui as redit ?

**Moi :** A la soirée des Jonas. Elle ne m'a pas crut parce-que j'étais bourrée. Alors je lui ai avouer une nouvelle fois au téléphone tout à l'heure.

**Taylor :** Et elle t'a répondu quoi cette fois ?

**Moi :** Qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça gâche notre amitié.

**Taylor :** Ça veut dire que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

**Moi :** J'avais compris toute seule, merci.

**Taylor :** Mais pas qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Elle a certainement peur de ce qu'elle ressent et de te perdre, c'est pour ça qu'elle hésite.

**Moi :** Elle hésite tu penses ? Pour moi, c'était plutôt clair : c'est un « non » définitif.

**Taylor :** Ne sois pas si pessimiste !

**Moi :** Sauf que je ne vois pas de fin heureuse dans cette histoire.

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains, complètement lessivée. Je sens Taylor s'asseoir à côté de moi et passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

**Taylor :** Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre Selly.

**Moi :** Facile à dire...

**Taylor :** Je vais te la chercher par les cheveux ta Lovato.

**Moi :** On ne force pas quelqu'un à tomber amoureux.

**Taylor :** Non, mais on peut essayer de séduire cette personne.

**Moi :** Même si ses sentiments changent, tu nous vois sortir ensemble ? Selena Gomez et Demi Lovato en couple ? Ça va juste briser nos carrières.

**Taylor :** Donc, si tu ne veux pas te battre, qu'est-ce qui tu comptes faire ?

**Moi :** Rester avec Joe. Essayer d'oublier mes sentiments. Vérifier que mes envies ne soient pas passagères.

**Taylor :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Moi :** En gros, savoir si je suis véritablement lesbienne.

**Taylor :** Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

**Moi :** En embrassant d'autres filles qui m'attirent.

Taylor prend mon visage entre ses mains et s'approche de moi. La suite, je ne comprend plus trop le pourquoi du comment. Elle m'embrasse ! Stop ! Je ne peux pas me faire toutes mes meilleures amies ! Taylor s'écarte de moi.

**Taylor :** Alors ?

**Moi :** Je... Tu... Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Mais... Si tu n'étais pas comme ma sœur je... Wouah !

**Taylor :** Quoi « wouah » ? J'embrasse si bien que ça ?

**Moi :** Ben... C'est... Enfin tu vois quoi !

**Taylor :** Ouais, je vois que je ne t'attire pas.

**Moi :** C'est peut-être mieux comme ça non ?

**Taylor :** Tout à fait.

_Le lundi..._

**PDV Demi**

Je monte dans la voiture de Niall qui est passé me prendre.

**Moi :** Mon petit Irlandais !

**Niall :** _(me prend dans ses bras en riant)_ Je t'ai tellement manqué ?

**Moi :** Ouais !

Il démarre en souriant. Ma parole, il rougit ! C'est trop chou. Il roule vers Hollywood et sort de la ville. Il prend un petit chemin de terre avant de s'arrêter au bout de quelques kilomètres. Je regarde autour de nous : on est derrière le panneau Hollywood !

**Moi :** D'où tu connais ce chemin ?

**Niall :** Je me suis perdu une fois et j'ai atterri ici.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Niall :** Non, c'est Liam qui conduisait.

**Moi :** Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tiens, tant qu'on y est, comme tu as réussi à te débarrasser d'eux ?

**Niall :** La maison de disque trouve avantageux de partir un peu chacun de notre côté pour toucher plus de public. Zayn et Liam sont à Sydney, en Australie, Louis et Harry sont à Paris et moi j'ai demandé à venir à L.A.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ? Tu voulais être seul ?

**Niall :** Te voir surtout.

C'est à mon tour de rougir. Je détourne la conversation en proposant de sortir de la voiture, ce que Niall accepte. C'est dingue ce truc ! Je n'ai jamais été derrière les lettres. C'est surprenant. Je m'assois sous le « H » et admire la vue de L.A qu'on a d'ici.

**Niall :** _(toujours debout)_ Pourquoi le « H » ?

**Moi :** Parce-que c'est la première lettre de « Horan ».

**Niall :** Bah, dans ce cas-là, on peut se mettre sous le « L » pour « Lovato » ou même le « D » pour « Demi ».

**Moi :** Ouais mais imagine qu'on se marie toi et moi. On sera tout les deux des Horan. Alors on reste ici !

Il s'installe à côté de moi, à distance respectueuse. Est-ce que je l'ai perturbé avec mon histoire de mariage possible entre nous ? J'espère pas ! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour lui.

**Moi :** Je t'ai ramené un truc.

**Niall :** Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** _(lui tend un paquet de Oréo)_ Une boite de ton sponsor officiel.

**Niall :** Cool, merci !

Il prend le paquet, l'ouvre et s'empare immédiatement d'un de ses tant convoité gâteau.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Toi alors !

**Niall :** Bin quoi ? Ce truc c'est une tuerie !

**Moi :** Tu sais qu'à la base c'est un plan marketing américain pour contrecarrer les biscuits anglais ?

**Niall :** M'en fiche, je suis Irlandais !

**Moi :** Tu gagnes cette manche.

Il me donne un Oréo. Notez le miracle ! Il partage de lui-même. Je le prend en remerciant Niall.

**Moi :** En parlant d'anglais, si Louis à envie de revoir sa carotte-girl elle est à Paris jusqu'à demain.

**Niall :** Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Mince, parler d'elle me fait repenser à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça fait quelques jours déjà mais ça reste. Bien sûr, elle m'écrit régulièrement. Elle profite de la France depuis presque une semaine maintenant. J'ai beau me forcer, je n'arrive plus à lui dire « je t'aime » de peur qu'elle ne le prenne dans le mauvais sens. Elle a beau affirmé le contraire, l'amour que me porte Selena est déjà en train de tout gâcher entre nous.

**Moi :** Dis Niall, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**Niall :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Moi :** Comment tu ferais, toi, pour faire comprend à une amie que ses sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réciproques, sans pour autant détruire votre amitié ?

**Niall :** Tu parles de moi là ? Parce-que tout est clair entre nous de mon point de vue.

**Moi :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour toi, je suis juste un Celebrity Crush, rien de plus.

**Niall :** Accessoirement un ami.

**Moi :** Dans ce cas, je peux te confier un secret ?

**Niall :** Ouais bien sûr. Je ne le répéterais à personne.

**Moi :** En fait, cette histoire ne me concerne pas à 100%.

**Niall :** Elle inclue qui d'autre ?

**Moi :** Selena.

**Niall :** Attends. Tu me parles d'un ami qui serait amoureux de toi et après tu incrustes Selena dans la conversation. C'est elle ?

**Moi :** Oui, elle m'aime.

**Niall :** Elle donc bel et bien lesbienne.

**Moi :** Comment ça « bel et bien » ?

**Niall :** Souviens-toi quand vous vous étiez embrassées. Il n'y a certainement que moi qui ai remarqué qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Et puis à la soirée, quand elle a eut la descente facile, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute. Enfin bref, c'est plusieurs petits détails comme ça.

**Moi :** Euh... Wouah ! Je... Tu m'impressionnes !

**Niall :** Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué pour toi. Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça.

**Moi :** Dis tout de suite qu'elle m'attire !

**Niall :** Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Enfin, revenons au sujet de base. Selena t'aime et toi non.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié.

**Niall :** C'est le cas ?

**Moi :** Je n'ose même plus lui dire « je t'aime » de peur qu'elle ne le prenne comme un « je suis amoureuse de toi » !

**Niall :** Peut-être que ses sentiments disparaîtront avec le temps.

**Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait mais je ne peux qu'espérer et attendre.

**Niall :** De toute façon, elle parcourt le monde pour faire la promotion de Spring Breakers et elle enchaînera avec le Stars Dance Tour. Ça a le temps de se tasser.

**Moi :** Ouais... Bref, changeons de sujet. Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas souvent, on ne va pas plomber l'ambiance.

**Niall :** Pas faux. Laisse-moi juste envoyer un SMS à Louis pour qu'il rende visite à sa carotte-girl.

**Moi :** Okay.

**PDV Louis**

Je reçois un SMS de Niall. Je l'ouvre, piqué par la curiosité.

**NIALL :** **TE CAROTTE-GIRL EST A PARIS. TU DEVRAIS PASSER LA VOIR ELLE REPART DEMAIN.**

**Moi :** OUAIS !

**Harry :** Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à brailler comme ça ?

**Moi :** Ma carotte-girl est ici.

**Harry :** Ah Selena.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un air méprisant ?

**Harry :** Je l'aime bien mais... je ne sais pas. Elle cache quelque chose.

**Moi :** N'importe quoi ! Bon, je te laisse. J'y vais.

Selena cacherait quelque chose ? Non, ça étonnerait. Mais enfin cacher quoi aussi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne n'a le droit de critiquer inutilement ma carotte-girl ! Personne !

**PDV Selena**

Je suis allongée sur le canapé du salon de ma suite à réfléchir. Ma petite semaine de détente à Paris m'a fait du bien. C'est vraiment une ville magnifique. Je devrais m'acheter un appartement ici. Ça serait cool d'avoir un endroit à moi où venir en vacances, en dehors du travail.

Je me lève pour ouvrir alors que ça vient de toquer. J'ouvre et vois Louis derrière la porte.

**Moi :** Louis ?!

**Louis :** Contente de me revoir ma carotte-girl ?

**Moi :** _(le prend dans mes bras)_ Évidemment mon petit carotte-boy !

Je le fais entrer et on se pose dans le salon. On discute de tout et de rien. Il m'apprend que Zayn et Liam sont à Sydney, que Niall est à L.A pour voir Demi et que Harry et lui sont sur Paris pour 2 jours.

Je lui dis que mon prochain single, « Slow Down », sort le 4 Juin et j'enchaînerais avec sa promo avant d'entamer le Stars Dance Tour en Août.

Louis me semble bizarre aujourd'hui comparer à d'habitude. Il fait moins le con et paraît plus sérieux.

**Moi :** Ça va Louis ?

**Louis :** Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air différent...

**Louis :** C'est sûrement à cause de ce que Harry m'a dit.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Louis :** C'est à ton propos.

**Moi :** Raison de plus pour me le dire.

**Louis :** D'après lui, tu caches quelque choses.

**Moi :** Et tu le crois ?

**Louis :** _(prend sa tête entre ses mains)_ Je ne sais pas...

**Moi :** Il a raison pourtant. _(il me regarde)_ Mais je peux te dire la vérité.

**Louis :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** Si tu ne le répètes à personne.

**Louis :** C'est juré.

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas homophobe au moins ?

**Louis :** Non. Bien sûr que non, mais...

**Moi :** _(le coupe)_ Je suis lesbienne.

Il me regarde fixement, plus comme s'il réfléchissait que s'il était surpris.

**Louis :** Ça fait combien de temps ?

**Moi :** Je l'ai découvert i ans mais me l'avouer à pris plus de temps.

**Louis :** Qui d'autre est au courant ?

**Moi :** Demi, c'est tout.

**Louis :** Pourquoi tu me le confies à moi ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu mentir, prétendre que tu ne cachais rien.

**Moi :** Je te fais confiance.

**Louis :** Tu sais que si tu veux me parler je suis là.

**Moi :** Merci. Et surtout merci de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

**Louis :** Et bien, voilà un compliment que je n'entend pas souvent.

**Moi :** Ça devrait être le cas pourtant.


	10. Je confirme ce que je sais déjà

_1 mois plus tard_

_11 Juin 2013_

**PDV Selena**

J'ai 2 jours de libre, plus ou moins. Ça veut juste dire que je n'ai pas de tournage, d'enregistrement ou de tournée mais que les interviews sont toujours d'actualité. Donc, je profite du soleil et parfait mon bronzage au bord de la piscine en maillot de bain. Évidemment, comment voulez-vous bronzer en combinaison de ski ?!

Alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir sur ma chaise longue, ma mère m'appelle. Je me lève immédiatement. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'énervée ces derniers temps, enceinte comme elle est, ça part vite en bain de sang. Humour hein ! Elle n'a tué personne, pour l'instant !

**Moi :** _(depuis le salon)_ Quoi ?

**Maman :** _(dans la cuisine)_ Tu as de la visite.

Je vais voir à la porte, espérant que ce soit Demi. Mais ça m'étonnerait, ma mère me l'aurait dit sinon. Mais je vois...

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Miley :** Surprise hein ?

**Moi :** Totalement ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Miley :** Je voulais te parler.

**Moi :** Entre...

Je me dirige vers la terrasse, Miley sur mes talons, quand elle me retient par la main.

**Miley :** On peux aller dans un endroit plus... discret ? Ce que j'ai à te dire doit rester entre nous.

**Moi :** Ok.

J'essaye d'ignorer le fait que sa main dans la mienne me plaît bien. On va donc dans ma chambre et Miley s'assoit au bord de mon lit et me regarde.

**Miley :** Demi m'a parlé.

**Moi :** _(restant debout)_ De quoi ?

**Miley :** De vous deux. Ton amour. Ton homosexualité.

**Moi :** Elle te l'a dit ?

**Miley :** _(s'allongeant sur mon lit)_ Oui. Ça m'a étonné au début, j'avoue. Mais quand j'y pense, j'aurais pu m'en douter. Vous étiez trop proche, même pour des meilleures amies.

**Moi :** _(m'assois sur le lit)_ Donc tu es juste venue pour me dire ça ?

**Miley :** _(me regarde en souriant)_ Non.

**Moi :** Pour quoi alors ?

**Miley :** _(se relève)_ Je t'aime bien Gomez...

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que...

**Miley :** _(pose un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ Chut... Je disais donc, je t'aime bien. _(me caresse la joue)_Tu m'as toujours attiré. C'est physique, j'ai envie de toi. Depuis longtemps. Mais je pensais que tu étais trop prude. Pour moi, tu étais la petite princesse Disney qui porte une bague de pureté. Mais maintenant, je sais que je peux te dire que tu me plais bien. Il y a pas mal de chose que j'aurais envie d'essayer avec toi.

**Moi :** Attends, t'es sérieuse là ?

**Miley :** Juste pour tester...

**Moi :** Ça resteras entre nous, pas vrai ?

**Miley :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Juré...

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je l'avoue, Miley est juste magnifiquement belle. C'est vrai que là, en ce moment même, j'ai très envie de l'embrasser. Plus que Taylor, mais évidemment moins que Demi. Comme Miley l'a dit, c'est physique. Alors je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, certaine que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle me rend mon baiser, l'approfondissant encore. Au moment où nos langues se touchent, je comprend que je suis définitivement lesbienne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec un homme. Les papillons dans le ventre. Cette envie de sauter sur la personne qu'on embrasse. Je l'allonge, me place sur elle. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller mais, honnêtement, je m'en fiche pour l'instant. Je sais juste que je commence à embrasser Miley dans le cou alors qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je glisse ma main sous son T-Shirt, caressant son ventre en la faisant frissonner. Je la débarrasse du vêtement gênant et passe ma main sur son sein, par-dessus le soutient de gorge. Au moment où j'allais glisser en-dessous, son portable sonne.

**Miley :** Fais chier !

Elle le sort et regarde le nom en soupirant. Elle décroche pourtant. Le fait qu'elle soit en conversation ne m'empêche pas de poursuivre mes caresses.

**Miley :** Liam, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Intéressant... Elle se tape la discute avec son fiancé pendant que je me la fais. Ça me plaît. Je passe ma main sous son soutient de gorge et caresse doucement son sein, guettant sa réaction. Elle ferme les yeux sans pour autant tourner cours à la conversation téléphonique.

**Miley :** Non, sérieux là, tu tombes vraiment mal.

Je dégrafe son soutient de gorge pour passer ma langue sur son mamelon tendu. Elle soupire un peu, réaction trop faible à mon goût.

**Miley :** Quoi « qu'est-ce que je fais » ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'es pas mon père !

Je souris à cette réflexion. Si ce cher Liam savait ce qu'elle faisait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle se faisait faire, en ce moment, pas sûr qu'il voudrait maintenir le mariage. De mon côté, je déboutonne le short en jean de Miley et passe ma main à l'intérieur. Au moment où je commence à caresser son intimité, elle lâche un petit gémissement.

**Miley :** Non, je ne suis pas seule ! Je suis en studio.

**Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Menteuse.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse, alors que l'appel est toujours en cours. Je continue de la caresser, lui arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins discrets et subtils.

**Miley :** Sérieusement Liam, je te rappelle quand j'ai finis !

Je m'applique à la caresser, essayant de lui arracher un bruit qui sera sans équivoque. J'ai une idée ! Je lui enlève ses bas et l'embrasse le long de son ventre jusqu'à arriver devant son intimité. Là, je pose mes lèvres dessus. Je parviens à mes fins : son petit cris ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle fait. Je glisse ma langue dans son sexe, parvenant à la faire gémir fortement.

**Miley :** Rien ! _(pause)_ Je ne... _(gémissement)_ mens pas ! _(pause)_ Oui... Oui c'est ça. _(pause et soupire)_ Non. _(pause)_ Euh... Selena. _(pause)_ Oui, je te raconterais tout. Aller a plus.

Et elle raccroche, jetant son téléphone sur ma table de nuit.

**Miley :** Tu m'as grillé Gomez.

**Moi :** Hein ?

**Miley :** Liam sait ce que je fais.

**Moi :** Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne voulais pas.

**Miley :** De toute façon, il m'énerve à être si possessif. Enfin... Laissons les histoires de couple de côté et continue.

**Moi :** Si j'ai envie.

Son regard m'indique clairement que ce n'est pas une option. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Alors je reprend là où je me suis arrêtée, faisait revenir les petits cris de Miley. J'adore le fait que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet.

On était allongée sur mon lit. Miley s'était rhabillée et elle était couchée sur mon lit, comme si elle était née pour être là. Je la regardais, appuyée sur mon coude, attendant qu'elle retrouve un semblant de souffle.

**Moi :** Alors, cette expérience ?

**Miley :** C'était intéressant. Mais je suis définitivement hétéro.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Je m'en doutais.

**Miley :** Ouais. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Demi.

**Moi :** Comment ça?

**Miley :** Oh aller... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué !

**Moi :** _(complètement à côté de la plaque)_ Remarquer quoi ?

**Miley :** Elle t'aime. Sa bouche dit « non » mais ses yeux crient « oui » !

**Moi :** Arrête. Elle m'a clairement remise à ma place.

**Miley :** Le doute, tu connais ? Elle ne veux pas te perdre. Votre amitié compte tellement pour elle qu'elle a peur de tout gâcher en assumant ses sentiments.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Miley :** J'en suis certaine. Tu devrais lui sortir ton numéro de femme fatale.

**Moi :** Femme fatale ?

**Miley :** Oui. Un exemple. Ton clip « Come & Get It » et bien, la première fois que Demi l'a vue, elle est restée fixer dessus. Une bombe aurait pu explosée qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé. Ça, c'était certainement sexy pour elle. Refais la même pour « Slow Down ».

**Moi :** Oh ça ! _(sourire coquin)_ Si « Come & Get It » était sexy pour elle, elle va cash mouiller sur « Slow Down ».

**Miley :** Mmh... Intéressant.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ T'es sûre que t'es hétéro ?

**Miley :** Oui. Mais restons sur le sujet qui nous préoccupe. Si tu reste aussi tentatrice que maintenant, elle ne devrait pas tenir trop longtemps.

**Moi :** Je peux toujours essayé.

**Miley :** T'as intérêt !

**Moi :** De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre.

**Miley :** Exactement !

**? :** _(ouvre la porte brusquement)_ Selena ! J'emmène ta mère à l'hôpital.

**Moi :** Elle va accoucher ?!

**Brian :** Oui. _(regarde Miley)_ Rejoins-nous dès que tu peux.

**Miley :** _(une fois Brian parti)_ Félicitation Gomez. Tu vas être grande sœur ! Dis adieu à ta tranquillité.

**Moi :** Félicitation de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

**Miley :** Ouais, t'as raison. Ce n'est pas toi qui a baisé.

**Moi :** Ah t'es dégueulasse !

**Miley :** Quoi ? C'est naturel ce genre de choses !

**Moi :** Peut-être, mais il y a des expressions... disons... plus... enfin moins... Enfin tu vois quoi !

**Miley :** Dans ce cas... Ce n'est point toi qui a coïté dans le but de perpétuer l'espèce humaine.

**Moi :** Tout de suite dans l'exagération.

**Miley :** Exactement. Allez Selly, je te laisse. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Mais t'es blonde ou tu le fais exprès ?!

**Moi :** _(comprenant)_ Ah ouais ! C'est vrai !

**Miley :** _(se levant)_ En tout cas, cette expérience restera un souvenir très agréable.

**Moi :** Contente d'avoir marquer ton esprit.

On descend toutes les deux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de faire. Au moins, je confirme ce que je sais déjà : je suis lesbienne.

Miley s'arrête devant la porte et se tourne vers moi. Elle me regarde quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles je me demande à quoi elle pense, avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser. Je lui rend son baiser même si je suis totalement surprise.

**Miley :** Sérieusement, c'était génial.

**Moi :** Euh... Merci. Je crois...

**Miley :** Je reviendrais quand je serais en manque.

**Moi :** Quoi ?!

**Miley :** Sauf si tu sors avec Demi d'ici là.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va. Le temps que je me ressaisisse, elle est certainement déjà loin. Je reprend mes esprits. Ma petite sœur va naître et je reste planter là comme une cruche. Mais ou va le monde !

**PDV Demi**

Los Angeles. Ah... ! Enfin de retour chez moi. Demain, on commence les auditions de X-Factor ici. Mais ce soir, j'ai le droit de rentrer à mon appart !

Je viens à peine de passer la porte de chez moi quand je reçois un appel. Je décroche, sans en regarder l'émetteur.

**Moi :** Allô ?

**? :** Demi ! Selena est à l'hôpital. Elle...

**Moi :** _(paniquée)_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Miley :** Mais laisse-moi finir ! Sa mère va accoucher.

**Moi :** Non, sans blague !? Quel hôpital ?

**Miley :** Le plus proche de chez elle je pense. California Hospital Medical Center.

**Moi :** J'y vais tout de suite alors. _(prend mes clés de voiture)_ Attends, comment tu es au courant toi ?

**Miley :** Je suis passée la voir. On a discuté.

**Moi :** Tu lui as dit que je t'ai dit pour elle ?

**Miley :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle l'a bien pris. Bon, je te laisse. Je me lève tôt demain.

**Moi :** Ok. Bye.

**Miley :** A plus !

Je me précipite vers ma voiture. Tout ce que je veux en cet instant, c'est de rejoindre ma meilleure amie. Au plus vite.

_Ellipse..._

Je sors de l'ascenseur et vois Selena assise dans le couloir. Je l'appelle et elle se tourne vers moi. Je marche dans sa direction alors qu'elle court pour se jeter dans mes bras.

**Selena :** Demi ! Tu es venue ?!

**Moi :** Bien sûr. Tu es ma meilleure amie oui ou non ?

**Selena :** Mais comment tu as su ?

**Moi :** Miley. Elle m'a appelé. Elle a bien choisis son jour pour pointer le bout de son nez la petite. Je viens d'arriver à L.A.

**Selena :** C'est gentil d'être venue. Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré te reposer.

**Moi :** Tu es plus importante à mes yeux. Et je suis certaine que tu as besoin de soutient. C'est un sacré changement qui va s'opérer dans ta vie.

**Selena :** Je n'y avais pas vraiment penser.

**Moi :** Tout va changer. Déjà, tu vas avoir un petit bout de chou qui va te prendre pour modèle. Elle va se référer à toi, te demander conseil quand ta mère ne pourra pas l'aider et quand elle aura envie de respirer, de changer d'environnement, elle viendra tout naturellement chez toi. Tu auras des responsabilité à son propos.

**Selena :** _(s'assoit)_ Tu ne m'aides pas là.

**Moi :** Ça ne commencera pas avant quelques années. Tu auras le temps de prendre en maturité.

**Selena :** J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air. Les médecins ont dit que ça pouvait prendre des heures.

Je prend la main de ma meilleure amie en la caressant légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Selena :** _(faible sourire)_ Ça ne suffira pas.

**Moi :** Alors suis-moi.

Je me lève, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle me suit sans comprendre. Je la rassure en lui souriant, mais elle paraît plus surprise qu'inquiète.

Je l'emmène sur le toit de l'hôpital. Personne. Tant mieux ! On se met quand même dans un coin caché de la zone d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère et de la porte.

**Selena :** Demi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Moi :** Je nous cache. _(la place contre le mur)_ Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit vu ce que je compte faire.

**Selena :** Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Je l'embrasse passionnément. Elle semble totalement étonnée parce-qu'elle ne me rend pas mon baiser. Elle finit même par me repousser. Je la regarde avec incompréhension.

**Selena :** Les choses ont changé Demi.

**Moi :** Désolée. Je pensais que...

**Selena :** Sois juste clair avec moi. Je... Pour le moment, je sais que ça ne représente rien. Mais à l'avenir, je pourrais me méprendre.

**Moi :** Et c'était sensé ne rien changer.

**Selena :** Rien gâcher !

**Moi :** C'est pareil ! Selly, tout à changer. Tu te rends compte que je n'ose même plus te dire « je t'aime » de peur que tu le prenne dans le mauvais sens ?

**Selena :** C'est n'importe quoi ! Je sais où est ma place.

**Moi :** _(pose mes mains sur ses joues)_ Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute Lena. C'est un beau jour.

**Selena :** Lena ? Ça faisait longtemps !

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ La dernière fois c'était avant notre célébrité.

**Selena :** Cette époque me manque.

**Moi :** Tout est différent tu sais ? On est adulte maintenant et les choses prennent plus d'importance. On ne peut plus se permettre d'être irresponsable.

**Selena :** _(me caresse la joue)_ Je sais que c'est de ma faute si notre amitié n'est plus la même. Mais je n'y peux rien. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Surtout s'ils datent de l'adolescence.

**Moi :** Depuis Princess Protection Programm ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Alors c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'es embrassée.

**Selena :** J'aurais très bien pu refuser. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

**Moi :** Je sais que tu aimais déjà ça.

**Selena :** Juste avec toi Demi. Les autres n'ont aucune espèce d'importance.

Elle a pris une voix chaude et sexy et un regard de braise. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle intensité dans son regard. Et ses lèvres sont légèrement entre-ouvertes et recouvertes de ce rouge à lèvres vermeille dont elle a l'habitude maintenant. Elle est proche de moi, tellement que je sens son parfum. Wonderstruck, de Taylor Swift. J'adore cette fragrance, surtout sur elle.

Je la dévore des yeux, consciente qu'elle est juste magnifique. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Dieu ! J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan chocolaté. Je la vois se mordre la lèvres inférieure en un geste d'une sensualité troublante.

Elle s'approche de moi et enlace ma taille de ses bras. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, caressant ma peau.

**Selena :** Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Fais comme si je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

**Moi :** Moi non plus Lena. Je serais prête à tout pour te garder près de moi.

**Selena :** Non, pas tout. _(pose sa main au niveau de mon cœur)_ Tant que ça ne m'appartiendra pas, je ne serais pas heureuse. _(me regarde)_ Tant que tu ne seras pas à moi, mon sourire ne sera qu'à moitié sincère.

**Moi :** Ne dis pas ça Selly.

**Selena :** Tu sais que c'est la vérité. L'amour rend heureux, oui, mais seulement s'il est réciproque. Ne crois pas que je te reproche quoi que ce soit. On ne force pas quelqu'un à tomber amoureux. Mais je t'attendrais éternellement s'il le faut. Ça fait 21 ans que je vis en cherchant ton amour, je ne suis plus à ça près.

**Moi :** Tu parles comme si je t'étais destinée.

**Selena :** C'est le cas, tu es l'amour de ma vie.

**Moi :** Tu n'en sais rien alors ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

**Selena :** Je ne te force à rien Demi !

**Moi :** Si, a endigué mes envies.

**Selena :** Tu as envie de moi ?

**Moi :** _(la plaque contre le mur et murmure à son oreille)_ Oh que oui. _(caresse sa joue)_ Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom.

**Selena :** Ça me plaît bien.

**Moi :** Je veux te faire mienne.

**Selena :** C'est déjà le cas.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, l'entendant soupirer quand je lui caresse la cuisse.

**Moi :** Tu es d'accord ?

**Selena :** Oui. Viens.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse, heureuse de voir qu'elle me rend mon baiser en mélangeant nos langues. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou tendis que je passe ma main sous son T-Shirt. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Passe à la vitesse supérieur. Je suis déjà trempée.

**Moi :** _(l'embrassant dans le cou)_ C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

**Selena :** Tu le sais bien.

**Moi :** _(déboutonne son jeans)_ Je veux que tu le dise.

**Selena :** Oui, tu me fais mouiller.

**Moi :** Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

Elle ferme les yeux et gémit quand je caresse son sexe par-dessus sa culotte. Je confirme, elle est très humide.

**Moi :** Dis-le. Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

**Selena :** T'es sadique.

**Moi :** Dis-le !

**Selena :** Je... Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que tu me fasse perdre la tête. Je veux que tu me fasse hurler ton nom au point que j'en oublie le mien.

**Moi :** C'est toi qui l'a voulut.

Je baisse ses bas doucement et la pénètre d'un doigt. Elle gémit discrètement. J'ajoute un second doigt et commence un doux va et vient en elle. Elle lâche de petits cris réguliers qui augmentent quand j'ajoute un troisième doigt.

**Selena :** Demi... Oh putain Dem'... !

**Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Vas-y, crie-le.

Je passe mon pouce sur son clitoris, faisant des petits cercles rapides. En même temps, je mordille le lobe de son oreille. Ses cris sont de plus en plus forts et sa respiration très irrégulière. Elle s'agrippe à moi, enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos. J'aurais certainement des traces demain, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux l'entendre hurler de plaisir. Mon va et vient est plus rapide. Je la sens proche de l'extase.

Elle lâche un dernier cri alors qu'elle goûte au paradis. Elle tremble, s'accroche à moi et me regarde, les yeux vitreux.

**Moi :** C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Selena :** Sel... Selena.

**Moi :** Mince, je vais être obligée de continuer.

Je reprend mon mouvement avec la même intensité qu'avant.

**Selena :** Oh putain Demi !

Je l'embrasse passionnément, heureuse de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je me met lentement à genou devant elle et passe ma langue sur son clitoris sans enlever mes doigts. Enfin, elle crie mon nom. Je me retiens de sourire. Son plaisir est évident. Elle atteint à nouveau l'orgasme, peinant à tenir sur ses jambes.

**Moi :** Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

**Selena :** Je...

**Moi :** Parfait.

Je lui lance un sourire vainqueur en la rhabillant lentement. Elle plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un dernier baiser passionné.

Ensuite, on retourne dans le bâtiment. Avec ce petit débordement, on avait presque réussit à oublier la raison de notre présence ici.


End file.
